A DENT in Beacon
by angelsixtwofive
Summary: Dan Scottson doesn't want to be a hero, but fate has other plans. All his life Dan just wanted to be one of the regular hunters, not one of the big shots. He will meet many friends along the way. First Fanfiction, EVER. Pairings in the following, Whiterose, OCxBlake, OCxYang and more. Rated T... For now.
1. Chapter 1

Ash.

It fell from the sky along with ing wooden cinders. The sky was filled with billowing clouds of thick black smoke.

A young boy was on the ground, the ash falling all around him and piling slightly on his motionless body. He had long black hair that reached down to the back of his neck. Over his right eye there was a dyed streak of cyan blue in his hair. He wore a cyan blue t-shirt under a white jacket. He had a pair of white jeans with two thick lines of cyan blue running down the pant legs. On his thighs were two revolvers holsters, at the moment they laid empty. On the sides of both holsters was his emblem, a valkyrie sword with a shield in the background. Around his waist was a bandolier belt that once held multiple bullets for the revolvers, but they too were empty. On his feet were white combat boots with black laces. His name was Dan Scottson.

He began to stir as he woke, his eyes opened to display a right solid brown eye and a confused yellow on the left. Picking his head up he tried to see his surroundings, he couldn't see much so he tried to stand. When he did this he lost almost all strength in his legs and fell into a crouched position. 'How long have I been laying there?' he thought. Brining his head up once again be was finally able to see around him. Directly in front of his was a pedestal that once displayed the statue of two brave hunters, conquering their beowulf prey. Now the statue laid in ruins. The once great hunters that stood upon the pedestal that stood as a symbol of strength and courage, was now nothing more than pieces of carved stone, spread around the ground. And the beowulf, turned to dust.

Behind the previously great statue was a complex of multiple great buildings, all of them burning to the ground. Dan had realized that he had seen this place before. From looking at pictures and hearing stories from pasts hunters that had attended this place.

He had realized that he was standing on the school ground of the great Beacon Academy.

His left eye grew even brighter in it yellow color to show his growing confusion. That is his semblance. Dan has the ability to see ones emotions just by looking at them. When he sees their emotion, the color of what they're feeling will grow around them, the greater the feeling is, the more color you see. And the person he was looking at was able to see his emotion by looking through his left eye.

Dan tried to use his semblance to see if there were any survivors in the fires that were raging, if there were survivors, they would be showing at least one emotion. The deep purple of fear. He stared around for a good minute or so trying to see anyones emotions. There was no one around, only him.

He started to stand once again and was able to get onto his feet. He didn't want to move on though, he didn't want to see anymore of what had happened to the place he had hoped to call home when he arrived. His feet and legs didn't listen to him though and they began to move, despite Dan not wanting to. While walking he was forced to go through and alleyway between two buildings that were roaring with flames. Some of the flames were insanely close to Dan, he thought he was going to get burned. But when he passed them, he felt no heat generating off of them, he was only able to feel the cold of the night.

After passing through the alleyway, his feet began to move him toward a building that was circular in shape. Almost like a large stadium, but two sizes too small. Dan really didn't want to go in there, but he still didn't have control over his legs. Looking at the building, Dan noticed that he had never seen this building before, he had seen so many pictures of Beacon, but never once had he seen this one building. The doors opened as if someone had opened them for him, although when he walked in there was nobody.

"ok, creepy." Dan said. He started walking down a large hallway. Darkness was all around him. The only light to be seen was a faint one at the end of the hallway. He finally came to a stop at the end of the hallway. Something slammed behind him and he turned and saw the the two large doors that he had walked through to enter were closed once again, effectively trapping him. He patted his holsters for his revolvers only to find Dolor and Passus were not there.

"Great." He said. He tried to move from his position. But his feet were like concrete. He turned towards the large room that his legs and feet had brought him to against his will. All around the room there were dozens of statues. His legs began to move again. They were waking him around the room, past all the statues that were on display. As he was walking, he noticed that he had recognized a few of the faces. The statues of the people around him were all statues of past Beacon headmasters and headmistresses. He studied the faces. They all had stern, determined, and strong looks on them.

After a minute of walking around, he finally came upon te last statue in the line up. The circle although was not complete, the circle was only 3/4 of the way complete, but still had enough room to fit about 25 more statues. 'That is going to be a problem when it gets to the end of the line and there is one more headmaster after that.' Dan thought. 'Oh wait... Yeah.' Dan remembered what he had seen outside. Looking up at the final statue, he saw that the head to the statue was hacked off, the remains of it on the ground around the base. Dan looked at the name on the plaque at the base of the statue and read it.

"Professor David Ozpin." he read aloud. 'Someone must have had one hell of a grudge against you.' he thought to himself.

Dan began to feel a rumble under his feet. Looking around he saw stone crumbling from the ceiling. In the center of the room, the ceiling collapsed, revealing the night sky. Although, when Dan looked up he saw that the moon was a blood red. The rumbling continued and he saw bright white lights beginning to fill the room. Looking at the lights he saw that they were coming from the eyes in the statues. All of them had white lights in their eyes. Dan felt a greater rumble just behind him and he turned to see the demolished head of Professor Ozpin began to reform. The dust falling upwards towards the neck and finally turning into the head of Professor Ozpin.

The voices of dozens of people seemed to fill Dan's mind. They all spoke to him at once. "You can prevent what you have seen." The voices said.

"Um... What!?" Dan exclaimed. He had no idea what they were talking about.

The voices spoke to him once more. "What you have seen outside this building, you can be the one that can prevent all of that from happening. You, young hero, can stop the destruction of everything that you will know and love. This can quite possibly be your future."

"What do you mean? This isn't my future, my future is me living out my days as a hunter, maybe even with a wife and a kid. Ya'know, a normal life. Well, as normal as the life of a hunter gets. But I don't want any of... That, to happen." Dan gestured to the outside with his hands. "Whatever that is."

"The future is a grave time for everything. There aren't many survivors. But you, you are one of the few who can prevent it all. You cannot prevent it alone, in everything you will always need help to reach your goal." The voices said.

"Of course i'll need help! It doesn't take one person to stop a god damn apocalypse!" Dan said to the voices, starting to lose his temper a bit. Dan noticed this and calmed down a bit. He spoke to the voices again. "I don't think I need to ask who you people are, but I will just to be sure, you're the voices of past headmasters and mistresses aren't you? And one more thing, why are you here?" Dan asked.

"We cannot give you too much information about ourselves, it is against our guidelines but we are here to give you a warning." the voices said.

"Ok, shoot." Dan said.

"You hav-." The voices stopped suddenly and began speaking once again. "It appears our time has come to an end. Take heed and beware of the future young hero. We will watch your every move."

"Wait! I have so many questions." Dan said, trying to stop the voices from leaving. It was useless though. The voices left his mind and the rumbling stopped. Dan looked up towards the moon and saw that it was no longer a blood red, it was it's usual white color. Dan's head went back down and looked at the statues. All of the lights in their eyes had faded and once again had their hollow looks. Their faces still stern. He turned toward the statue of Professor Ozpin just in time to see the head crumble to dust once again.

Dan looked around once more and saw that everything had returned to same look as when he first walked in, but now with a brand new skylight. His feet once again took control over him and brought him to the center of the room.

"Welp. Now what?" Dan asked. He had been left alone with his thoughts once again and didn't know what was to happen next. The floor began to rumble again. Dan hoped that the voices were coming to speak again. That was until he looked towards the floor and saw large cracks making their way towards him. Dan cursed himself. "I just HAD to open my big damn" The floor opened up beneath him and he fell into a large hole that seemed endless."MOOOOOOOUUUUTTHHH!"

Dan fell, and fell, and fell, into the deep dark abyss below.

* * *

Dan woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He stiffened out and looked to his left to see the person who was shaking him. There he saw his brother Tyler with worried expression on his face and faint lime green color around him to show that he was actually worried.

"You ok bro, you were stirring in your sleep quite a bit." Tyler said. Tyler's hair was black just like Dan's but was buzz cut military style. He had two solid brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt under a black trench coat, which he kept open to show that he had a pistol holster just under his left arm. He had long black cargo pants to hold magazines for the pistol. He had simple black sneakers with red laces. On the back of his trench coat was his emblem. A human brain with large kukri knife laying next to it. Dan should know what Tyler's weapon was, for he had help design it for his brother. His weapon was an M1911 pistol that when he presses a button next to the trigger, the grip would align with the barrel and the barrel would elongate and bend until it formed the blade of a kukri knife.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good, just a weird dream. And don't go through my mind to try and figure out what it was, if you do I'll throw you right out of this airship with out a care in the world!" Dan threatened his brother. Who in response threw his hands up in a jokingly manor. Tyler turned away and looked out the window to see a bullhead fly past.

"Ok, ok I won't." Tyler said. Dan had told his brother this because Tyler had the semblance to read minds. It came in handy when he really wanted to annoy people or when he was in the middle of a fight so he can know what moves his apponent was about to make. When they were working as a tag-team at Signal they were practically unstoppable because they always knew what their apponent was feeling and thinking. Dan had learned over the years when Tyler was reading his mind and had caught him multiple times. There would be a small tickle in his head and when he looked around he would spot Tyler out of a crowd with an 'oh shit, i'm caught' face.

Their mother had been the huntress of the family and their father was a baker in Vale. Their mother had died when Dan and Tyler were both 10 and 9 (Dan being 10 and Tyler being 9). They had an older brother and sister who were partners in Beacon and were currently on their second year of being fully licenced hunters. They hadn't been gifted with any "super semblance's" as the older siblings called it, unlike their younger brothers.

There hadn't been much commotion on the airship. They had been accepted into Beacon with high recommendations from Signal. Beginning to be bored with his own thoughts, he noticed he was staring around the airship, studying the people he saw. The only two that really stood out were two girls, standing towards the center of the airship. One of them Dan guessed was about 17 years old and the other, strangely, about 15. 'Wonder what she's doing here, she seems far too young for this.' Dan thought. He wasn't one to judge though. 'Eh, if she got here, she got here, it must means she's one great fighter though.' He thought once again.

Looking at the one who was 17 he studied her features. She had long blonde hair running past her lower back and lilac eyes. Around her neck she wore a fire orange scarf. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt and a small leather jacket, in which Dan's opinion showed too much cleavage, there was also a bit too much mid-drift in her choice of clothing. On the left side of the t-shirt there was an emblem of a burning heart. Below she wore a mini-skirt and some shorts. She wore large knee-high leather boots and knee-high orange socks. On her wrists were two yellow and black bracelets, looking at them he could see multiple shotgun shells hidden under some thin plates. 'Must be her weapons. Interesting designs.' Dan thought

The one who looked 15 had a more complicated attire. She had short black hair with some faint red highlights running down the sides. She had big sliver eyes. On her back she wore a red cloak that flapped a bit whenever she moved slightly. She wore a black corset that covered her entire front, the corsets string were the same color red as the cloak she had on. Around her waist was a belt that held several large bullets on her left side, on the right side there was a large pouch that possibly held extra clips of ammunition. Just next to the pouch was a silver and black rose emblem. Strapped to the belt on the back was a large red and black contraption. It appeared to be a weapon that was currently folded up and not active. 'Kinda want to see what type of weapon that is. Later of course.' Along with her corset there she wore a black combat skirt with red frills towards the bottom of it. On her legs she wore long black stockings. Finally, on her feet she wore large black combat boots which also had red laces.

Looking at them, Dan saw what emotions they were currently feeling. The girl with yellow hair was currently surrounded by a bright pink to show that she was happy, obviously toward the younger girl in front of her. The younger girl currently had a deep blue surrounding her to show that she was very nervous. 'It's understandable, she's here at school made for kids older than she is. Probably feeling conflicted also about being here.'

Dan took his attention off of the other people in the airship and looked down at his weapons on his thighs. He pulled the two revolvers out of their holsters and looked at the .44 Magnum revolvers intensely. On the barrel of the revolver in his left hand the word 'Dolor' was engraved. Looking to the barrel of the left revolver, the word 'Passus' was engraved into it. He flipped the revolvers around in his hands and held them by their barrels. On both weapons he pressed a button towards the grips of the pistols. When he did this, tomahawk heads sprang out of the grips of the revolvers. He looked at the mechanisms to make sure they looked fine. He pressed the buttons once again and the tomahawk heads retracted back into the handles of the revolvers. Dan slipped his revolvers back into their respective holsters and sighed.

A holo screen in the towards his left was playing another news story about a dust shop robbery in Vale a few nights ago. The story then changed over to a story about another faunus rights protest interrupted by the white fang. In the middle of the broadcast the video cut out and the screen turned off. It was replaced by the figure of one of the well known professors of Beacon, Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch. She spoke to the students on the air ship.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a priveledged few who have recieved the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have all demonstrated the courage needed to fulfill such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." with that, her holo self faded and students began to look out the windows. He looked out the window and could see the academy of Signal, which he had attended and graduated from with his brother last year. Tyler had skipped his second year in Signal purely from academic works, he had been the top student in all of his classes. Dan was quite proud of his younger brother when that happened.

Dan quickly brought his head around at the sound of someone about to vomit. He saw a boy with blonde hair run past. He had armor strapped to his chest over a black hoodie. He also wore simple blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. Around his waist was a combat belt with a sword and sheath strapped to the left side. He rushed towards the nearest trash can and began to loose his breakfast. He heard one girl in the background yell. "Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" She began to say over and over again. Dan looked over to his brother who had also seen the boy make a break for the trash can. Tyler looked at his brother who said two words that explained everything. Obviously Tyler had read the boy's mind.

"Motion sickness." Dan gave an understanding nod and looked over to the boy puking his brains out. He remembered of the time he was on a car ride for too long and had gotten motion sickness when he was younger. He began to think at what the next four years had in store for he and his brother. He wondered how many friends he was going to make... At the same time he wondered how many enemies he was going make. He also remembered what the voices in his dream had told him. 'Beware of the future'? What part of the future do they want me to beware of? How far into the future as well?' Dan decided to leave it for now and not worry about it. He looked to his brother and they both got an excited look on their faces.

"This is going to be great!" They said at the same time. The airship coming into view of Beacon.

* * *

**AN: Ok, wow, that's the first chapter to my first fanfiction. EVER. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it so please, review, favorite, follow. Whatever you feel.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**AN: So just going to say it. I'm sorry if at some points my typing is a bit sloppy and my grammar is off. I'm doing these stories on my iPad and it get's really hard sometimes. So i'd like to thank you if you read the first chapter and are now liking the story. Basically chapters will be posted whenever i get around to posting them, sports season is over for me so I have more free-time on my hands. So if you have any questions, leave it in your review and i'll try to get to answering it for you.**

**For reviews of the first chapter: **

**Guest: i know that mind reading does seen a bit too OP but you will accept it in the longrun. It will be explained why it won't be as awesome as it sounds later in this chapter.**

* * *

As the Beacon came into view, chatter on the ship grew more and more. There were people who were already standing by the door to be let off. One of those people were the boy who had vomited just minutes ago, but he was just one of the few in the small sea of people.

Dan decided to stand up and head to the door and wait like most of the other people were doing at the moment. He stood next to a few other people who at the moment to him were nameless. He folded his arms across his chest and stood there. Tyler walked up behind him and stood there with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Dan felt the entire airship lurch to a stop as it pulled into the skydock. At the moment Dan had a small satchel on his back with some personal items like a laptop, some clothes, a few hygienic materials, a pack of feed (which will be explained later), and the scroll that he had received like all students when they were accepted into Beacon.

He pulled the satchel around him so he could reach one of the side pockets. He unzipped one of them and brought out a pair of white wireless ear-buds. He put the right bud in but left the other one out so he could hear if someone began talking to him. Dan clicked the power button and music began playing through his ear, he always left it on shuffle so at the moment it was playing one of the thousands of songs that he had installed. Tyler began to speak soon after.

"This place is amazing, man." He said. He was looking around at everything. The architecture of the place was simply amazing, it was way better than other photograph that the two had seen.

"Yeah, it is quite beautiful." Dan stopped walking with his brother and they stood there, taking it all in. They had finally arrived at the place they had been training for years to get to. Dan turned his gaze towards the sky. "Perfect day as well." The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds scattered here and there.

Tyler had leaned himself against one of the many light posts while Dan stood in the middle of the walkway, other walking were walking past him making their way towards the auditorium where an orientation speech would soon be held by Headmaster Ozpin. Dan felt a slight rumble in the ground and looked toward the direction that he had walked from. Coming this way was a small crowd of people, all of them without a care in the world if they hit anyone. They appeared to be all close friends judging by how they were all talking to each other so much. Dan scooted out of they way as the small crowd of people trampled past him. Dan could have sworn he saw the blonde from the airship, but her red clad counterpart was not in the group.

Then, Dan heard a loud crash and then some suitcases fall onto the ground. Dan and Tyler looked over to see the girl with black and red hair lying on the ground, with a bunch of white suitcases on the ground. 'Someone must be really stuck-up to have that many suitcases.' Dan thought.

He could never have been anymore right.

"What are you doing?!" Another girl yelled. She walked up to the younger looking girl and began to give her a piece of her mind. The older girl's hair was long and pure white, put into an offset ponytail. A tiara was protruding from the bun that formed into her ponytail. She had light blue eyes. Her skin tone was almost as white as her hair. She wore a combat skirt, it's color was a blue that was so light that it was almost white. She had an open white jacket with red on the inside of it. On her feet she wore white high heel boots that went halfway to her knees. On the back of the jacket was large snowflake emblem, which Dan recognized easily as the Schnee crest. Which meant that the girl standing just a few dozen feet away was the Schnee heiress, Weiss Schnee.

"S-sorry!" The younger looking girl stammered.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the of the damage you could have caused?" Yelled the heiress.

As the two continued to argue, Dan and Tyler noticed something. Dan noticed it first when he saw their emotions flare. Around the heiress was a deep red color, showing that she was annoyed and angry. But at the same time, which Dan thought was odd, there was a slight very bright pink color, meaning care and compassion. And at some points in his past, that care and compassion would turn into love. Around the younger girl, who was getting up now, a slight purple was emitting from her showing that she was mildly afraid. But the same slight bright pink also emitted the younger. Dan leaned over to his brother and whispered to him. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm reading them right now." Tyler said.

"Ok, What are they thinking?" Dan asked.

"Practically the same thing. Little red riding hood there is thinking 'This girl is beautiful, she might appear to be a bitch but I can see past that, she is a caring girl in all.' Mrs. Schnee is thinking 'She's so adorable, but she would never like me, I'm venting my anger on her right now for heavens sake. Maybe if I appear to be mean she won't like me. But at the same time I want to be with her.'" Dan and Tyler watched on, half in amusement, half in interest. That's when Tyler spoke again. "They both just thought at the same time 'I think I'm in love.'" Tyler brought a hand up to his temple and began to rub his head. "Ok, that's enough... ow." He said.

"Don't read them too much, you remember the last time you tried to read someone too long." Dan stated.

"Yeah, I do." Tyler said.

* * *

_"Tyler Scottson and Gerimiah Luden to the stage, it is your turns to spar." Said the Professor of Signal. The two students made their way onto the stage, walking up the steps and taking their respective places on separate sides of the battle area. Tyler got into his combat stance and pulls his pistol out of the holster under his left arm. _

_The boy known as Gerimiah had was largely built. He had steel armor from his neck down, his head showed short blonde hair and sea green eyes. From his back he pulled around a maul. Gerimiah pressed a button on the shaft of the maul and the mauls head fell off the shaft and began to fall towards the ground, but stopped halfway. The maul head now hanging from the shaft by a chain. It was now a very large flail._

_Tyler thought about how he was supposed to do thing. Tyler's weapon in it's kurkri knife form was like a toothpick compared to his weapon. But he didn't have any ranged weapons, Tyler could use that to his advantage. But he needed to know what Gerimiah was going to do first._

_Tyler began to use his semblance and tried to read his mind, but when he did, he didn't read anything, all he could read was blank. His mind was as the moment empty. Tyler focused more on the task at hand and enhanced his ability, trying to get a read off of the large brute. Once again, Tyler only read blankness. One final time, Tyler tried to enhance his ability again. When he did this his mind ached in pain. Veins began to show on his head and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Gerimiah just looked beyond confused as to what was happening in front of him._

_Dan rushed from the stands in the sparring room and rushed to his brothers side, who was now lying on his back. "Tyler!" He yelled. Dan slid down next to his bother and looked into his eyes. Both of his brothers eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Dan picked up his brother and slung him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. "I'm taking him to the med ward." He told the professor, who nodded in response. He tapped away on his scroll, alerting the med ward of the injured student that was on the way._

_Later they found out the cause of the problem. If Tyler decides to try and use his semblance for extended periods of time, there is a chance that his mind could could implode, killing him instantly. The semblance specialist that had been called in to give a diagnosis had said that she had seen this type of semblance before on very rare accurances. She said that Tyler's mind was a mere few seconds away from imploding. That was a wake up call to Tyler, and learned to not use his semblance as a way of causing mischief and got serious with his semblance._

* * *

Tyler snapped out of his flashback when a small explosion happened between the two girls just a few dozen feet away. Fire, ice and lighting emitted between the two girls. Dan and Tyler started jogging over to the two to make sure they were alright. The two boys now stood in from of the two girls. Weiss was the first to speak.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the thing I was talking about!" The heiress snapped at the younger girl. The soot from the explosion fading off the two and dissipating into the air.

"I'm really, really sorry!" said the hooded girl. She was poking her fingers together with a guilty look on her face. Dan decided to speak up at that time.

"Hey are you two ok? That was some explosion." he asked, his one eye had a concerned blue color to it.

"We're fine!" Shouted the Schnee heiress. Her attention snapped back to the younger girl who was still poking her two index fingers together. "You complete DOLT! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She questioned.

"Well, I-I..." She appeared to not come up with any words to defend herself. Dan and Tyler took it upon themselves to help her out. Dan spoke first.

"So what if she seems young? She would only have been able to get here if she was allowed to come here, which of course means an approval by the headmaster." he told her. The girl in red smiling slightly as the two unknown boys defended her. 'They seem nice.' She thought. Tyler continued on after Dan.

"And the only way to get an approval from the headmaster is if you have some great fighting skills and perfect academics. Judging by how young she is, she must be one hell'uva fighter. Also cut her some slack, it was an accident what happened, she said she was sorry princess." Tyler said

"It's heiress actually." A voice spoke up from behind them. They all turned to the voice to reveal a girl walking up with one of Weiss's dust vials in her hand. She had large amber colored eyes with purple eye shadow. She had jet black hair that reached down to her center back. Atop of her head she wore a small black bow. Around her neck was a black scarf that covered most of her neck. Above her waist she wore a black buttoned vest with coat tails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt which exposed part of her midriff. Around her wrists were long black ribbons. Below her waist she wore white shorts that could have possibly been attached to her shirt. She also wore long black stockings that faded to black as they reached her boots which were black in a punk style design. She continued to speak. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." She stated.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said proudly. As if she had reach these achievements by herself with no help at all.

"The same company," The girl in black continued. "known for their controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." She stated. This obviously enraged the Schnee heiress even further. The sudden facts brought to their attention made Dan, Tyler and the girl in red grin and snicker.

"Why- How dare- the nerve of- Ugh!" With her absolutely finished with these exchanges of words she grabbed the vial of red dust from the girl in blacks hands and stormed of toward the auditorium where more students were heading towards.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" the girl in red shouted loud enough for the Schnee heiress to hear. Dan wondered why would she want to do that but remembered about what he and Tyler had learned just a few minutes ago. Looking in the direction of Weiss walking away Dan saw a very, very faint pink emitting around her. Dan had seen that many times since he unlocked his semblance. 'She's blushing, how cute.' Dan thought to himself with a smile. Then he heard the girl in red speak up again.

"So! What's-?" She cut herself off when she saw who she was trying to talk to walking away. The girl with black hair and amber eyes was walking off in another direction, away from the three who currently stood there. The girl in red turned towards Dan and Tyler who both had small smiles on their faces. "What's your guys names?" She asked.

"Dan Scottson." said Dan.

"Tyler Scottson." said Tyler.

"And you?" the brothers asked in unison.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." the girl now named as Ruby said with a smile. "Where you guys from?" She asked politely.

"Vale, you?" asked Tyler.

"Same." she said. She seemed to be almost interrogating the two brothers but that was just her way of making friends. "What are your weapons and semblance's?" she asked, actually really curious on that topic, being the weapon nerd that she was.

Tyler motioned for Dan to go first. Dan shrugged and pulled his revolvers out of their holsters. "Ok, my weapons are two, six shot, .44 magnum revolvers. I named them Dolor and Passus. And when I hold them by the barrel and press the two buttons here," he demonstrated by holding them by the barrel and pressing the buttons. "tomahawk heads pop out of the pistol grips." Dan retracted he two tomahawk heads and put them back into their holsters.

"Nice." Ruby complimented on the design of the weapons.

"And my semblance is that I have the ability to see emotions." Dan said. Ruby got the most puzzled look on her face.

"See emotions? What?" She said with a smile, thinking that he was joking. "Ok. If you can see emotions, how do you see them and what am I feeling right now." Ruby said. She thought she had caught him lying. But Dan didn't need anytime to think of a lie because it was all true.

"Basically when I choose to see someone's emotions I look at them and emotion that they are currently feeling will emit around them in a color that respectively represents that emotion. And you are currently emitting a dark blue that is almost purple showing that you are nervous about being here, but at the same time you are emitting a light pink showing that you are happy, possibly towards making new friends?" Dan said with a smile.

Ruby's eyes widened when she noticed herself that those were her exact current feelings. "Wow, you actually can see emotions."

"Someone can even see my emotions by looking into my left eye." Dan tilted his head a bit so that she could get a view of his left. He made himself feel a few emotions by unlocking some memories. His eye went from a happy pink, to a sad blue, to an angry red and then went to a content green. Ruby watched the small display in awe.

"Wow..." she said. She had to admit, it was cool, but at the same time it was creepy.

"Ok, your turn Tyler." Dan turned towards Tyler, who nodded his head and pulled out the M1911 pistol from the holster under his left arm.

"Pretty standard M1911, .45 caliber rounds. Named it Mortem. And when I do this," Tyler aligns the pistol grip with the barrel and the kukri knife blade sprouted from the barrel. "It turns into a large kukri knife." Tyler retracted the knife and turned if back into it's pistol form, then placed it back into the holster.

"Cool design, I like it." Ruby commented. "And your semblance?" she asked.

"I can read minds." Tyler said plainly, like it was no big deal.

"What!? Ok, I was able to believe seeing emotions, but mind reading, that seems a bit-" she said but was cut off by Tyler.

"Impossible? Crazy? Yes it does seem that way but it's true." he said.

"What am I thinking then?" Ruby questioned.

"Your thinking of chocolate chip cookies and strawberries, your favorite food... Why does everyone pick their favorite food when they ask me "what am I thinking?" I know the favorite foods of dozens of people just by reading their thoughts." Tyler said this with a big grin as it has been a funny joke to the brothers over the years.

"Oh my god you can actually read minds." Ruby said in disbelief.

"What about you Rose?" Dan asked.

Ruby grinned and reached behind her back and whipped out the coolest weapon Dan and Tyler had ever seen. Ruby pulled out a large red and black scythe that appeared to also have a rifle system in the shaft. Dan thought that was a little overkill but he wasn't complaining. The blade of the scythe was almost as big as her body, how she was able to hold the large weapon with her small stature, Dan had no idea.

"Say hello to Crescent Rose, a high caliber, high impact, sniper scythe. I designed and made her by myself at Signal." Ruby said with smirk, obivously proud of her handiwork.

"Damn... So what's your- Hey, where'd she go?" Tyler questioned. The girl who had been standing in front of them just a few seconds ago had indeed vanished into a cloud of rose petals that floated away with the breeze.

"Behind you guys." The brothers nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice spoke and they turned to see Ruby standing there with her scythe back in it's compact form and behind her back. She was leaning against one of the many light posts.

"So...Teleportation?" Dan asked.

"Nope. Speed." Ruby corrected him. "And before you ask, the rose petals are an effect." She began to walk back over to the brothers but tripped on her own cloak and fell to the ground on her back. When she did this the blonde kid from the airship was walking by and stopped and put out his hand to help her up. He spoke.

"Hey, you ok? My name's Jaune." he stated.

"Ruby." she said. She grabbed his hand he pulled her up onto her feet. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked. Jaune was about to speak when Dan and Tyler made their way over.

"You ok, Ruby?" Asked Tyler.

"Yeah guys I'm fine, thanks for the help." Ruby said to Jaune.

"No problem." He said.

Then someones scroll began to beep, notifying the owner that they had a message. Tyler recognized the tone as his and pulled out his scroll and saw that it was a message from a friend. It read "Where r u 2? We're at the auditorium waiting for the ceremony to start." Tyler showed the message to Dan who read it quickly.

"Well it was great talking to you guys but we got to go meet some people, we'll see ya later." Dan said and he and Tyler waved goodbye to Ruby and Jaune who gave smiles and waved back. They made their way to the auditorium and began to look for their two good friends.

Nico Darius and Elicia Tarhe.

* * *

**AN: Wow, that took a bit longer than I thought it would, writers block sucks. Well, that was chapter two, I hope you guys liked. Please leave a review and if your liking the story follow, favorite, and share it. I'll answer your questions if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

**AN: Hey there all. Short AN today. I would like to thank all that have read so far, this story had already reach 100 views. It may seem like a "So what?" goal, but hey it was a small goal for me. It means a lot to me that you guys are liking the story so here is chapter 3, enjoy.**

* * *

Inside the auditorium there was a sea of people. Chatter was emitting from all around the room. People varied in various heights, statures, strengths, styles, and most importantly to Dan, emotions. He and Tyler scanned the large crowd, looking for their two friends. They were standing in the center of the auditorium, where most of the crowd seemed to be standing. After a few minutes of searching, Dan felt a small tap on his neck. He turned around to the grinning face of Elicia, with Nico standing close behind her, the same grin plastered on his face. Dan patted Tyler on back and he turned as well, the two brothers now having a smile on their faces.

"Hey, you two." spoke Elicia. She had coffee brown hair that went down to her center back and was at the moment in a large braid that came over her shoulder and down the front of the left side. Her eyes were both a lime green color. Above her waist she wore a dark green tank-top that was under thin, yet strong white armor that covered her fore-arms and some spots of the backs of her arms. Over her chest the armor covered a good amount for her protection and displayed her emblem, three large bullets that looked like they were being shish-kabobed by a spear. The spear was dark green and the bullets were black. The back part of her armor covered the same amount of area as the front. Around her waist she wore a leather belt that held multiple clips of large ammunition. Below her waist she wore loose dark green jeans that gave her good mobility. On her feet she wore white sneakers with green laces. On her back she had a large spear strapped in a special holster that allowed her carry it around on her back without any problems. The spear had a dark green shaft with some black mechanical parts, the shaft itself was about as long as her body. The tip was freshly polished and was about 10 inches long.

Nico had short blonde hair that was covered up by an orange beanie that around the edge of the front of it he had his emblem, it was a bow with it's string brought back, about to fire a large machete and it appeared to have cracks forming in the background. He had two blue eyes that stood out from the other two colors on his body. He wore an orange vest over a black t-shirt. On his hands he also wore black finger-less gloves. On his back he had a quiver that held multiple assortments of arrows. Around his waist he had multiple things that someone who went on long journeys had. There was a canteen, a large medical kit (that held things from bandages to IV's) that was still transportable, a small flashlight, a few pouches for food, and of course, his machete strapped to his left side. He had cargo pants like Tyler but his were orange, all of the pockets probably having more useful things in them. He also had black combat boots with orange laces.

"Hey guys." Nico said. He was calm and collective as usual. Hugs went all around, well, Elicia gave real hugs while the guys had their bro-hugs. It had been one long summer and they were all happy to have the group back together once again.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Dan asked.

"Beach, three straight months of beach." Nico said. Dan thought he noticed Nico seemed a but tanned.

"You don't seen really tan for spending three months outside, in the sun, at the beach." Tyler said with an eyebrow raised.

"Who said anything about going outside?" Nico asked with a grin. The group shared a laugh at this. No doubt that Nico spent his entire summer playing on his laptop. The fields of war never calmed for that kid when it came to video games.

"What about you Elicia?" Tyler asked

"Cabin in the woods for a month in Atlas. Nice place. Rest of the time spent at home." She said.

"Nice weather in Atlas?" Dan asked her.

"If you call nice weather rain, rain, and more rain for a few weeks straight, then yeah. At least me and my family got to spend some time together without any distractions... except for the occasional ursa minor that was dealt with easily." she responded. "what about you two?" Elicia asked Dan and Tyler. The brothers looked at each other then back towards their two spoke in unison again.

"Home." That one word was all that was needed to describe their summer, just spending their time at home with their father. Then the brothers heard a slightly familiar voice greet them.

"Hey Dan, hey Tyler!" Dan and Tyler spun around to see Ruby standing there with her blonde counter part standing right next to her.

"Hey Ruby." Dan said. Tyler didn't say anything. His eyes were wide and trained on the blonde girl standing before him. He was knocked out of his trance when Dan elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, sorry, hey Ruby. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is my sister, Yang." Ruby said.

"Hey." said Yang. Dan and Tyler each had the same thought in mind. 'Sister?' they thought. Their eyes began moving back and forth between the two sisters, trying to pick out their similarities. They ran down the list from hair and eye color to shoe size but couldn't pick any out.

"We know. It's hard to see the similarities, but trust us were sisters." Yang informed them. They nodded and silence overtook the small group, that is until Elicia cleared her throat.

"So guys, looks like you already made some new friends." She said with a smirk. Dan turned to Elicia and spoke.

"Sorry, how rude of me for no introductions, Elicia and Nico this is Ruby and as we all now know Yang." Dan said. There was a series of various "Hi's" and "Hello's" between the few.

"So your two of the three boys that have spoken to my baby sister today, huh?" Yang asked. Both Dan and Tyler nodded.

"Yeah she had a minor mishap with some girls dust and we decided to go check it out." Tyler said.

"We started talking, shared our weapons and semblance's, then had to come in here and met up with these two." Dan continued while gesturing towards Nico and Elicia. Dan then noticed some sort of pamphlet in Ruby's hands. "What'cha got there Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh this. Weiss came over to me and gave me some sort of lecture about the Schnee Dust Company for not being accountable for any injuries with dust or something like that, I was majorly lost during the whole thing. And then she handed me this and then walked off." Ruby said. She seemed a little saddened at the end of her explenation. "I even tried to make it up to her, you know, start off with a clean slate and she rejected."

Dan thought about this. He and Tyler knew about the feelings that Ruby and Weiss had for each other and that the two didn't know that the feelings were mutual between them. Tyler had informed Dan that Weiss thought that Ruby would never like her. Maybe those thoughts were getting to her and she was trying to push Ruby away. 'That is something I'll have to fix later on.' Dan thought. He knew it wasn't his place getting his nose into someone else's future relationship, but he liked helping people in these types of situations. He and Tyler were practically match makers in Signal. People would come up to them at some points and ask "Hey can you find out if so-and-so likes me?" or "Hey can see if my girlfriend/boyfriend is think of breaking up with me?" Since the word of the two helping out a select few, the word spread like wildfire around the school that they were helping people with relationship advice. The questions would get more frequent around Valentines Day and Prom. Dan and Tyler began to be annoyed by it after the first few months. It wasn't that they didn't like helping people out, it was that people were using the two as loopholes to get what they wanted.

Dan decided to not dwell on it for too long. When the time came for him to help out he would. He noticed Weiss was standing not too far away from the group. He saw that she kept taking quick glances over in their direction.

The auditoriums attention was taken by the sound of the a microphone turning on. Standing on the stage was a man. He had shaggy snow white hair and light brown eyes. Thin circular glasses hung just off the brim of his nose. A large green scarf was wrapped around his neck with a silver cross in the center of it. His overcoat and pants were the same shade of dark green. In his left hand was his cane, helping stand. He spoke with ease. "I'll... Keep this brief." He said while pushing his glasses a little farther up his nose. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone you craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you have planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." With those final enlightening words he stepped off and Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She said. She walked off the stage and followed Professor Ozpin out of the auditorium. Students began to talk and mingle once again. Yang was the first out of the group to speak.

"He seemed... Off." She stated.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

* * *

The group began walking and eventually found the locker rooms in which they stored all of their weapons and belongings, a few even already changed into their night clothes even though it was only 5 o'clock. But there wasn't going to be anything done in the time they had left. They made it into the ballroom and placed their sleeping bags down in an area. Everyone was sitting down on their sleeping bags for about an hour when Dan grabbed his scroll, got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Be back in a few." He said. There was a few "ok's" and a few nods from his friends. He left the ballroom and found a terrace a few corridors away from the entrance. Walking onto the large terrace he was greeted to the sight of the sun setting over Vale. Walking up to the railing he saw that there was someone sitting not too far away from him. All he saw was that whoever it was they were reading a book with no cover. He pulled out his scroll and began to soft through songs. he couldn't decide on what to play so he pressed the random button and nodded at the choice his scroll had made. The song _Wake me up when September ends_ by The Achieve Men. This band covered so many Genres and had so many hit songs it wasn't even funny anymore. Over 3/4 of the songs on his scroll were from The Achieve Men. He didn't obsess over them like some people did, he just liked their music. He placed his right ear bud in his ear but left he left one out in case the mystery person decided to speak.

After a few more minutes, silence remained in the air. Dan turned his head a little bit and saw who the mystery person was. It was the girl with the black bow from earlier who had offended Weiss's family business. Dan saw that she was reading very speedily and was almost in a trance while reading it. Dan smirked at this and turned his body so that he was facing her, she sat a few feet away. "Good book?" he asked. He wasn't trying to invade in her privacy, he just wanted to make some small talk. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Honestly, I didn't notice you come out here." She said. Then she narrowed her eyes at Dan. "Wait, your one of those guys from earlier, right? Hanging around that Schnee heiress." Dan heard a little bit of venom in her voice. Like she had a huge grudge against Weiss or something. 'Well, she did have a lot of informative, yet controversial facts.' He thought. He nodded at her question as to who he was.

"What's it about?" he asked, actually interested.

She looked at him like he just fell from the sky. She obviously hadn't been asked that much. "Basically it's about a man with two souls, each soul fighting for control over his body." She said.

"Sounds interesting." He said. Dan had an idea. Reaching into the back pocket of his white jeans, he pulled out a book with a blue cover, it looked worn out so it must have been read a few times. On the spine of the book it read, _Memory=Key_ "This is my favorite book, well it's a series, there's about 10 other books. Number 12 is in the making." Dan said. "Maybe when your done.. We'll trade. That book really sounds interesting." He said.

She pondered on that for a moment and shrugged. "Sure, why not. I always like to read a new series." She gave Dan a small smile that for some reason gave him butterflies in his stomach. 'Odd.' Dan thought. He slipped his book back into his back pocket.

"Great, let me know when your done and I'll give it to ya." Dan said. He began listening to his music once again, as silence overtook them, again. Dan began to bob his head to the music a bit, watching as the sunset drew more and more closer to the edge of the horizon. Another random song began playing through his ear now. The song was from the same album as the previous song, The album was named _Vermillion Idiot_ and the song was called _Holiday. _It was one of his favorite songs so he began to bob his head to the beat more. Then he heard the girl speak up again.

"Good music?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, Achieve Men." Dan said. The girl shook her head at this.

"Why is it that so many people like that band? There's nothing really special about them." She said.

Dan shrugged. "I think it's because they're one of the only good bands out there these days, ya'know, there isn't any real bands anymore. Suddenly people think if you got a computer and some appropriate software you can make music. You can but it's not the same and most of the time it sounds terrible. None of that techno music goes well with me." The girl chuckled slightly at this. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem like one of the people who would like techno music." she said with a smirk.

"Trust me, I'm not a fan, sometimes I could give it an approval. Say if it had vocals, like actual singing vocals and not just mindless screaming." Dan said.

She nodded and stood up. "Well, the light is dying down out here and I want to get something to eat. It was nice talking to you." She said while walking away. "you coming inside, it's going to get cold out here."

Dan shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine." The girl just gave a shrug that said 'suit yourself' and began to walk back inside again. Dan then realized something.

"Hey, I never got your name." He said. The girl looked towards him, she was standing against the frame of the open doorway that lead to the terrace.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna... And I can tell you the same thing." Blake said, her amber eyes gazing toward him, standing out in the disappearing light.

"Dan Scottson." He said.

Blake nodded. "Well Dan, I'll see you later." She said. With that she seemingly vanished.

Dan returned his gaze to the fading sunset and the rest of Beacon. The large buildings holding god knows what littered the cliff where the school had been built. Images flashed through his mind of the buildings around him burning, like he had seen in his dream. He brought his hand up to his head. When he brought it back down the images were gone. 'What could they have possibly meant.' He thought back to his dream and what the voices had told him.

The sun now had completely disappeared, with only a few rays still showing over the horizon. He turned off his music and walked off the terrace, back inside the academy. He went to the locker rooms and changed into his night clothes which were just his cyan t-shirt and white sweatpants.

Once all of his gear was in his locker, he walked back to the ballroom and sat at his sleeping bag where his group of friends and his new friends, minus Yang at the moment, now sat. Ruby was writing in some notebook while Tyler, Nico, and Elicia were all playing cards, the game appeared to be garbage.

"Toss me a set of cards." Dan said. Tyler took ten cards from the pile and handed them to Dan. He laid them out in front of him. He flipped the cars that were in the right places over facing up and the rounds continued on with Nico currently in the lead with one win.

Yang came back a few minutes later and flopped down onto her sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party." She said to Ruby.

"Not sure dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said matter-of-factly. A few of the others chuckled at this.

"I know I do." she said with a slight purr. Staring out towards other guys who were shirtless. Dan could've sworn he saw Tyler give a menacing glare to the other guys. It went unnoticed by the other. Out of the corner of his eye Dan used his semblance to see his emotion. Currently surrounding Tyler was a bluish-greenish color, meaning that he was jealous. 'Oh, my dear brother, are you jealous.' Dan thought himself. Then Dan heard Yang give a creeped out groan and he followed her gaze to a sight that almost made Dan lose himself in a laughing fit but kept it a small laugh. Across the room was Juane, standing right up, wearing blue pajamas with bunny ears on the feet. Dan heard a light slap and saw that Elicia had also seen this and her hand was completely covering her face. 'That does deserve a major face-palm.' Dan thought.

"What's that?" Dan heard Yang ask. She was questioning Ruby's notebook that she was writing in.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said with a slight smile.

"That's so cuuuuute!" Yang exclaimed. A pillow was thrown right in the center of her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted back.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask, Ruby." Tyler said. "You look around 15, How'd you get into Beacon at a younger age. I mean I did it, I just skipped my second year of Signal from academics. What was your large accomplishment that attracted the attention of Beacon staff?"

Ruby didn't need time to think it over. "Well, for starters. You're right, I am 15. And the reason why I'm here at a younger age than most was that I stopped a dust shop robbery. The robbery was led by Roman Torchwick along with some of his goons. I was in the back of the shop when it happened, looking at a new weapons magazine. One of them put their hand on my shoulder and told me to put my hands in the air. I asked him if he was robbing me, he said yes, I said oh and then I kicked him clear across the room." Ruby needed to catch her breath at this point. She then continued. "After that another came up to me and pointed his pistol at me. I had to kick him as well but this time I went with him and went straight out the front window. After that I defeated about three other goons and all that was left was Torchwick. He thought he'd lose me if he shot at me with his cane, yes his cane, he fired a rocket right at me but I dodged it. I saw him climbing up a ladder and followed him onto the rooftops. When I caught up to him a bullhead came over the edge of the building and picked him up. He told me that this was "the end of the line". And he threw a red dust crystal at me and fired his cane. That was when Professor Goodwitch came out of no where and shielded me with one of her dust glyphs. The she started to hit the bullhead with her dust riding crop. Then some woman appeared in the open hatch of the bullhead and began casting fire spells or something. I wasn't exactly sure but I'm sure it was her semblance. In the end they got away, sadly. And I was brought to the Vale Police Department for questioning. I told them my story and Professor Goodwitch began scolding me, saying that it was extremely dangerous. Then she said that someone wanted to see me. After she said that Professor Ozpin walked into the room. He asked me where I had learned my skills and I told him Signal Academy. He told me that the last time he had seen a scythe wielder of my magnitude before was a dusty old crow. I told him that that's my Uncle Qrow, a teacher at Signal. He asked me what I was doing at signal and I told him that I wanted to be a huntress and I gave him some whole explanation on why I wanted to and told him how in future I wanted to come to Beacon. He then asked me if I knew who he was. And I told him that he was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon and he seemed impressed. He asked me if I wanted to come to his school. Of course I said yes. And he said ok. And here I am." She said finishing her story and then taking a much needed breath. The rest of the group looked on in astonishment.

"Wow, that's some way to get accepted into your dream school." Elicia said.

"So your uncle is Professor Qrow at Signal?" Nico asked.

"Yup." Ruby said, popping the p.

"Cool." he said in return.

"That is some story, Rose." Dan said.

"Agreed." said Tyler.

Ruby gave the group a smile. Then the sound of a candle being lit distracted her and she looked over in the direction to see Blake in her night clothes which was a black yukata. At the moment Ruby still didn't know her name.

"That girl..." she said.

Yang looked at her. "You know her?"

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said while standing up and dragging Ruby along.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Ruby shouted. The two now leaving the group of four to their card game. Tyler won the second round and they began to set the cards back up.

"Lot of interesting people in this school, huh?" Nico asked. He received a series of nods from the others.

"The sisters seem like a confusing pair." Elicia said while looking at Ruby and Yang who were making their introductions to Blake. And then all of the sudden Ruby and Yang began beating on each other. "What's her name?" She asked. Completely undisturbed by the brawl.

"Blake." Dan said. "Talked to her out on the terrace earlier when I went to get some fresh air. She's a quiet girl."

Then, shouting from two people distracted the group. "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" The group of four looked over to see that now Weiss had joined the fray and was trying to stop the noise from the sisters to stop. It didn't seem to be working. Dan began to feel tired so he shuffled up his cards and placed them in the pile and began to get ready for bed. He looked over to the fight shouting match between fourth tee girls and met eyes with Blake. She had an expression on her face that said 'Any ideas?'. Dan had one. He pointed to the candle that sat beside her and mimicked blowing on it. She nodded and did that. The room went black and Dan slipped into his sleeping bag. His friends did the same as they no longer had any light to play their card game.

There was the slight sound of Ruby and Yang whispering while making their way over and then squirming into their sleeping bags. The rest of the night was silent.

Not even any dreams about the world burning or any warnings.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked that chapter. I know it seem kinda rushed at the end, I apologize for that. And sorry about Ruby's whole explanation about getting into Beacon being so long, I didn't mean for it to be that long but it just kept inceasing in size. So if you turely killed it please favorite, follow, review and so on. Thank you, come again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiate Initiation

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, I know, but don't worry. Chapter 5 is going to be very long. I'm going to make it the entire time in the emerald forrest. I know I made an announcement like this in the previous chapter, but hey, this made me happy. There is now 200 views. Thank you all for the support and I hope you like this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a peaceful and plentiful sleep for all in the ballroom that night. Dan was a bit weary drifting off at first, thinking that he would be visited again by the voices. But night turned into day in less than a heartbeat for him when he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, how he hated when this happened, his eyes were directly in the path of some early morning sun beams planted right on his face. His arm quickly shot up to his face and covered his eyes. "The light! It burns!" he said, still half asleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Tyler said jokingly as he kicked his brother lightly, but with some force. Tyler, Nico, Elicia, and Ruby were already up and awake, beginning to roll up their sleeping bags. But, there was still a mess of unmoving blonde hair that protruded from a sleeping bag, the owner of said hair was buried inside.

Dan sat up in his sleeping bag. He stretched out and he could hear a couple of pops and creaks from his arms and legs. He tilted his head to the left and right, earning a series of cracks from his neck. He finally got up and began to roll up his sleeping bag as well. Although the blonde hair still laid motionless. Dan looked at Ruby and asked. "She ain't a morning person, is she?" he asked. Receiving a shake of the head from her.

"Nope." she said with ease. She obviously had dealt with this a lot and it had annoyed her so.

"What do you recommend would fix this problem?" Nico asked, holding his now rolled sleeping bag at his side.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, she's always like this at home, and doesn't really get up until there's a coffee at her nightstand."

"Well, there's no coffee for a while since breakfast isn't called in about-" Elicia quickly turns head to the large clock mounted to the wall in the ballroom. "-45 minutes." she said.

Tyler had an interesting idea then. "I could always carry her in her sleeping bag. You know, bring her into the bathroom, throw her into a shower, run some cold water all over her..." he said with a devilish grin. Suddenly Yang shot up from her sleeping bag, with her hair in a complete mess.

"I'M UP, I'm up!" she said. This caused the group to laugh at the blonde who had just woken up. "I still need some coffee though..." she said in a tired voice. She began to also roll up her sleeping bag. "So, 45 minutes until breakfast, huh?" she asked tiredly.

"Correct." Nico said.

"At least I can get a nice warm shower in that time, that's step one to my morning if there is no coffee right away." Yang said, which was followed up with a loud yawn. Her sleeping bag now rolled.

Dan looked throughout the crowd that remained in the ballroom. One duo that stood out the most was an eastern boy with magenta eyes and black hair with a magenta streak on the left side. His clothes seemed to be from his culture as did not look amused by his counterpart. Hopping around him was a girl with short redish-orange hair and turquoise eyes. Dan couldn't make put what kind of clothes she was wearing half because she was too far away, the other half because she wouldn't stay still. 'Let him wake up, ain't no reason to get a headache so early in the morning. Especially with what's about to happen.' Dan thought. There was only about an hour and half until the initiation began.

The group brought their sleeping bags to the large pile where other students had been placing theirs. They then made their way to the locker rooms and grabbed their toiletries. They them made their way to the washrooms to do their morning routines before breakfast was served. Dan went over to the boys showers and stripped down, got in, took a nice warm shower and got out. When he got out her looked toward the clock, he saw he had just taken a 20 minute shower. 'Wow.' he thought 'felt longer.' he began to brush his hair. He made sure that his cyan streak was over his right eye and began to blow dry. He usually air dried it, but today was a day he needed to be ready for. He finished brushing his hair and brushed his teeth with the ever comical, _Shi-nee _brand toothpaste that for some reason a dust company owned.

Looking to his left he saw the eastern boy and his bubbly friend. The girl was _still_ talking. At the moment she was saying how they had been "friends for soooo long." as the red-haired girl put it.

After Dan had finished with all of his routines he met up with the group. Yang looked slightly better but was still looking like a mindless zombie and at some pointe would mutter under her breath.

"Coffee..." she muttered.

"Don't worry it's almost breakfast time, sis." Ruby reassured her. Yang only gave a small thumbs up in response.

"Hey, if we leave now, by the time we get to the cafeteria it will be breakfast." Nico said.

"Then let's go..." Yang mumbled.

The group made it's way to the cafeteria, the school was fairly large. At one point they got a little lost and had to one of the upper-classmen where the cafeteria was. "Tenth floor, next to the pool." he said and walked off, his long red hair flowing behind him.

There was no tenth floor and no pool.

They had finally found a sign that read "Cafeteria! -" and when they got there, they had missed five minutes of breakfast already. They all quickly grabbed their food and walked over to a table. Dan had waffles. Elicia had a bowl of fruit. Nico had a stack of pancakes. Tyler had a small box of _Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes _and some milk. Ruby also had pancakes but with strawberries on top, while Yang had a large cup of coffee and nothing else. With every sip of her coffee her mood seemed to lighten, until she was her usual self.

The group ate in peaceful silence. Then when they were all about half-way done with their breakfast a girl, who was fairly tall, walked up to them, she had long red hair that was done in a large ponytail that was waist length and had emerald eyes. She had a circle headpeice that went over her ears and under her bangs. The head piece also had two small emeralds hanging from the sides on both sides. Around her neck was a bronze necklace with a single emerald in the center. Her top half consisted of a type of bronze strapless armor piece. On the lower half she wore a red, A-line mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh. Around the skirt was a brown drapery that was connected with the skirt. On her arms she wore brown cut-off sleeves. A large circle was to the right of her skirt on a belt, on the circle was her possible emblem, a spear lighting the way through darkness.

"Is it alright if I sit here? It appears that there are no other places to sit." she asked with a kind voice.

"Sure," Dan said "As long as it's ok with the others though." The rest gave small smiles and nods and the girl sat down next to Yang and across from Tyler.

"So what's your name?" Elicia asked

"Phyrra Nikos." She said easily. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Yang."

"Ruby."

"Dan."

"Elicia."

"Nico."

There was no response from Tyler, he just stared at the girl dumbfoundedly. He was completely a loss for words.

"What is it, dude?" Nico asked.

Dan looked at Tyler and saw that he was surrounded by a pure yellow color. Confusion. Tyler's eyes darted back and forth from the cereal box to the girl sitting across from him. Back, and forth. Back, and forth. Finally he picked up the cereal box and held it up to the girl in front of him so that her face and the box was facing him.

"No way..." Tyler said in awe. Dan looked at the box and the girl it was beside. The box had a girl on the front with a large smile, she had a red hair and emerald eyes. They were the same person!

"That's... That's... I'm not sure what that is. Coincidental?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." Elicia said to Phyrra. Tyler was still holding the box up to the girl. At this point Dan wasn't sure if Tyler was still trying to wrap his mind around it or if he was just trying to be annoying. Probably both.

"It's okay, this happens more than it looks actually." she said with a chipper smile. Tyler then finally brought the box back down to the table.

The group of now seven finishes up their breakfast and begin to talk about random things that have been happening lately. Ruby then realizes something she forgot and had been meaning to ask.

"So, Nico, Elicia. What're your guys semblance's?" She asked. Nico started.

"Well mine is invulnerability, but he sad thing about it though, when I use it I'm not able to move any bone or muscle in the my body. It also leaves me a bit tired if I use it for too long." he said. Elicia spoke directly after him.

"My Semblance is super-heating. Basically if I focus on a certain part of my body, say like my hand, I can heat it up till it's white hot and melt through metal, depends on the metal though. Disadvantage to it though is that it leaves me severely dehydrated." She said. Ruby nods in an understanding way at their explanations.

Then Nico looks up towards the clock and sees that they had 20 minutes until the initiation.

"Well, looks like we need to go prep out gear. Let's head to the locker room." Nico said. Dan saw the girl with red hair again and the eastern boy. One thing that made Dan chuckle was that the girl swallowed an entire pancake whole. With that, the group made their way back to the locker room. They walked along side a couple other first years so that they wouldn't get lost, they didn't want to go on another wild goose chase looking for a non-existent pool on a non-existent tenth floor.

After arriving in the locker room, everyone went over to their personal locker. Dan walked over to his which was numbered 343. He typed in the code on the mini holo-screen that was connected to the locker. _0-6-2-5_. The locker gave a click and the locker opened. Dan slipped on his jacket and fixed the collar so that it wasn't sticking straight up. He grabbed his two revolver holsters and strapped them to his thighs. He then took his bandolier belt and threaded it through the holes in his white jeans. He took began loading the fitted holes with the large bullets. He even made sure they we're organized by the type of rounds they were. Regular, armor-piercing, FMJ, explosive, even some paint rounds were on the belt. Finally, he took out Dolor and Passus. The two revolvers gleamed as if they were freshly polished. He checked the mechanism for the axe heads by extending them and retracting them. 'All good.' Dan thought as he put the revolvers into their respective holsters.

Dan turned away from his locker and closed it. He saw Tyler just closing his locker as well. He looked towards Dan and gave him a nod that said "Ready."

There was still another five minutes to kill until the call was made for the students to head for the cliffs. Dan propped himself against his locker. He looked over and saw the orange haired girl and the eastern boy, again! This time he heard them say each others names. The girls name was Nora, and the boy was Ren. Then, as soon as they were there, they were gone and they left the locker rooms, with Nora giggling as they went. He saw Ruby talking with Yang. Elicia and Nico were just across the locker aisle from Tyler and Dan. Jaune was walking around looking for his locker, he was muttering something about him not being able to count high enough. He then saw Phyrra talking with Weiss, or the other way around. Phyrra appeared to be trying to prepare her equipment, but Weiss was trying to do the thing a Schnee does best and that's try and change the way things went. By kissing the ass of someone who's superior.

Phyrra wasn't having any of it tough. She said that she just wanted to "let the chips fall where they may." Weiss was still trying to kiss up though. Jaune then came over, with his equipment ready, and began to kiss up to Weiss and Phyrra. Weiss seemed completely unamused while Phyrra seemed fairly interested in the blonde knight that stood before her. Dan saw her bright pink (happiness) emotion double in brightness when Jaune began to speak with her. Weiss just had an annoyed red surrounding her. Weiss then informed Jaune of who Phyrra was by shouting out.

"SHE'S ON THE COVER OF EVERY _PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES_ BOX!" She screamed. Her irritation coming to the limit. Jaune gasped at this information.

"That's YOU!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" he said. Dan lost interest in the conversation and heard Ruby say something about not needing people to help her grow up because she drank milk. Dan couldn't help but chuckle at this, it was just too good. Dan quickey regained interest in the previous conversation when Jaune was launched into a locker by a red and gold javelin.

The intercom then went off and Glynda Goodwitch's voice came through. "Would all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again all first year students to Beacon Cliff." The intercom shut off.

Weiss walked past Jaune without a word, but when Phyrra walked up to him to grab her javelin she said that it was nice to meet Jaune. With that she walked out of the room with Weiss.

"Likewise..." Jaune sighed. Elicia and Nico then finished with their gear and walked over to Dan and Tyler and they all gave nods that also said "Ready". They walked over to Ruby and Yang who were helping Jaune off the ground. Tyler shook his head at Jaune.

"You do know that ain't how you pick up girls, right dude?" Tyler asked.

"My dad told me all women look for is confidence... Where did I go wrong? Jaune asked himself.

"Come on guys, let's go." Ruby said. The group then left the locker rooms and made their way out towards the cliff side.

* * *

The first years stood at the cliff side. The wind ran through their hairs and gave off a slight whistling sound. The Emerald Forrest was laid out in front of them, stretching out for what seemed like dozens of miles. To Dan's immediate right stood Weiss and everyone else Dan had met there excpet for a large guy with short orange hair and another guy with a green mohawk. To his left was Tyler, then Nico, then Elicia and then a bunch of people he didn't know. In front of them all stood Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch. The two of them spoke to the students.

"For years you have trained To become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest." Professor Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." said Professor Goodwitch. Dan heard a nervous whimper from down the line of students.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you could work well." Ozpin spoke again. And again another nervous whimper was heard down the line. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." he stated.

That whimper turned into a loud "What!?" and Dan knew it was Ruby, she was obviously very nervous about this. He also heard someone else say "See I told you!" but Dan wasn't sure who it was who said it.

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forrest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded during the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Professor Ozpin asked while finishing.

Dan heard Jaune further at the end of the line "Yes, um sir-?" Jaune never finished his question. Professor Ozpin just ignored him and continued.

"Good! Take your positions." Professor Ozpin said. Dan brought out Dolor and Passus and kept them at the ready. Elicia brought out her spear and held onto it with both hands. Nico and Tyler just kept their arms at their sides and didn't bring out their weapons. Elicia was the first to be launched, then Nico, then Tyler. The final seconds before he was launched felt like hours to Dan. Then he heard the _click, click, click, TICK! _And Dan was sent soaring through the air.

* * *

**AN: So that was chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to inform when I'm done with canon I will probably go and start working on another story and then alternate between this one and that one. So look for that story in the future. More details will also be released in the future. So please follow, favorite, review, share. Thank you, come again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation Initiated

**AN: Welcome, one and all, to the next chapter of A DENT in Beacon. I have worked very hard on this chapter. Suffered a small bit of writers block, but quickly got past it. This one is a long one so brace yourselves. I thought about cutting it up into smaller chapters, but where's the fun in that? So, please enjoy this, little over eight thousand word, chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dan flew through the air, the wind whistling in his ear and blowing through his hair as he began to plummet towards the surface of the Emerald Forest. Dan quickly went through his head, searching for any options for a landing strategy. 'Flare aura, hit a tree and hope for the best? No. Grab onto some large beaches and spin? No. Maybe... Yes! That's it!' Dan thought finally getting an idea.

Dan took hold of Dolor and Passus by the barrels and the tomahawk heads popped out of the grip. Dan then flicked the tomahawks and the heads extended until they looked like two small pickaxe's. Climbers picks. He leveled himself out and aimed for a large tree. He concentrated hard and flared his aura throughout his arms and shoulders. If he didn't do this, his arms would rip off. Dan brought his arms up until they were in front of him instead of by his side. The tree grew close and closer and Dan counted down the time from it. '20 seconds... 15... 10 seconds... 5.. Now!' Dan brought his arms back and quickly swung the pick heads into the trunk of the tree. Dan swayed back and forth for a few moments until finally, all momentum lost, he was still. Dan made sure his right pick head was secured into the tree and took the left one out and began to climb up the tree towards the nearest branch.

"Don't install them, they said! You'll never use them, they said!" Dan yelled to himself as he climbed up the large tree. He was talking about how back in Signal how people thought he was a little crazy about installing the axe head extensions when he was designing the weapons. "You will never know." Dan had told them. He finally made it up to large branch he was wanting to get to and crouched on it. He thought out his path down the tree and jumped. He landed on a branch and jumped down to another. Then another, and another. He reached the final branch and landed on the ground in a crouch. He stood up and began to walk, but then he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" The voice said.

* * *

Elicia was enjoying the wind. Flying through the air she saw her friends falling along with her. She knew her landing strategy before she was launched. She held her spear out in front of her with both hands. Her plan was to drive the tip of the spear, deep into a tree trunk and then spin around the spear, until she lost most of her initial momentum and then land on the ground. 'Hope this works' She thought.

She picked out a large tree in her path and aimed right for it. She counted in her head '15... 10... 5' she brought her lunged with her spear to the side and flared her aura in her arms just in case. She spun around on her spear for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. She finally lost all of her momentum and looked around below her. She was close enough to the ground to just fall from her current height.

She brought up her left foot and kicked off the tree with all her might. The spearhead came out of the tree trunk and she fell towards the ground below. She landed in a crouch and stood up. "And the judges give Elicia a perfect 10/10 on the landing." she said to herself. Just a few feet behind her she heard the rustling of leaves and an loud. "Oof!" meaning someone just landed there. She turned to see who it was.

* * *

Nico wasn't one for the wind. He didn't mind him but he hated how it messed up his hair if he didn't wear a hat. 'Thank god I'm wearing one now.' he thought. His landing strategy was simple, use semblance when about to land. He straightened himself out feet first and acted like a missile, an orange and black missile. He looked forward and saw that he was approaching the ground faster than anticipated. 'Well. Here goes nothing.' he thought.

He activated his semblance and all of his muscles and bones froze in place. He felt invincible, but at the same time useless. After a mere few seconds he hit the ground and dirt flew everywhere and in all directions. There was a small cloud of dust that hung in the air for a few moments. After it cleared Nico stood up out of his personal crater and began to brush himself off. "That went better than expected... At least I didn't hit a tree." Nico said while looking towards the trees and seeing as how a lot of them were really thick. He looked up toward one of the tree's and saw a familiar white and blue dressed person was hoping down from branch to branch. A smile grew on Nico's face and ran toward the tree. He reached the tree just as the person who was climbing down it land in a crouch but the person stood and almost walked away, not seeing Nico. "Well, well, well, look who it is!" Nico said happily.

Dan looked toward Nico and smiled. "Hey there," Dan walked up to Nico and brought his hand up for a high-five. "partner." Nico brought up his hand and gave Dan the high-five. Dan turned towards the direction that they were told the temple was in. "Shall we?" Dan asked.

"Let's." Nico said and brought his machete just in case they ran into trouble. The two hunters in training began walking. Hoping that the other two friends found each other and partnered up.

* * *

Tyler's strategy was a little more complex yet simple, but very entertaining to do. Neither his weapons nor his semblance would help him in this situation. He adjusted himself as was beginning to fall toward the forest below. The wind grew louder in his ears as he plummeted straight down, feet first. Tyler took off his trench coat and held it above his head with two grips at either end of the jacket. The fabrics of the jacket expanded as the air caught inside it and his decent began to slow. The coat expanded a little more until it appeared to be a full parachute.

"Now this, is a landing strategy." Tyler said to himself as the forest floor grew closer but at a more slower pace. Tyler looked down and saw that he was coming awfully close to a large tree. 'Oh, please don't hit the tree. Please don't hit the tree. Please don't hit the tree!' he begged mentally. The chute reached the canopy of the large forest. Leaves and branches hit the sides of the parachute as he went down.

Then Tyler's chute hits a larger branch and he loses his grip on the left side of the trench coat. Thankfully he wasn't too far from the ground and fell about 10 feet into a bush with a loud "Oof!"

Some footsteps were heard in front of him as he stood and slipped on his trench coat. He looked up to see the grinning face of Elicia with her spear in her right hand.

"Hey, Tyler." she said.

"Elicia." he said with a nod. "It appears that we are now partners."

"Thank you, captain obvious." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm." Tyler said.

Elicia opened her mouth about to say another comeback, but realized that she didn't have a comeback. "Damn..." she muttered, which made Tyler chuckle and shake his head.

"Come on, let's get to the temple and maybe find Dan and Nico along the way." He said, beginning to walk towards the way they were launched.

"Alright." Elicia said, walking just behind him.

* * *

"How much farther do you think it is?" Nico asked. He and Dan had been walking for about 20 minutes now, and Nico was already getting tired of the walking. "Professor Ozpin said that there would be opposition in here, right?" Nico asked another question.

Dan sighed. "I don't know how much longer it is. And yes he did say that." he said.

"Then why aren't we seeing any opposition? I'm getting a bit bored to be honest." Nico said, becoming annoyed as well.

Dan sighed once more. "I know what you mean. My trigger finger is itching quite a bit." At that moment they heard a noise that was just a grunt at first, by they realized it was a soft growl. The two boys turned to the left, weapons drawn, to see an ursa minor staring at them from a bush.

Dan pulled up Dolor and Passus in revolver form and was about to unleash a barrage of bullets, but Nico put his arm in front of him. "I got this." Nico said with confidence. His machete unfolded straight down the middle, it looked like he was about to have two machetes instead of one, but they stuck together at the grips making a large one and a thin string emerged from the flat sides of the machetes. Effectively making it a large bow. His weapon was named Tempest. Nico reached into his quiver and pulled out two arrows and aimed for the eyes of the ursa. When the ursa saw Nico unleash his weapon, it stood on it's hind legs. Before Nico could let the string go and send the arrows flying, there was an audible "_shink!_" Dan and Nico looked towards the ursa's chest and saw a spear head sticking out of it. A loud gunshot then sounded and an exit wound appeared through the ursa's forehead.

The ursa fell to reveal who had performed this kill. One of the people walked atop of the ursa and pulled the spear from it's back. The other figure had their firearm in hand with the barrel still smoking from the shot. It was Elicia and Tyler.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise." Elicia said flicking off the ursa blood from her spear head.

Nico slid the two arrows back into his quiver and flipped his bow back into it's machete form. "I guess you can call it that, you guys kill jacked me." He said in slight sarcasm.

"This ain't _Field of War_, Nico, there are no kill jacks, just other fallen foes." Tyler said with a grin.

"Shut up, I was joking." Nico said.

Dan wasn't saying anything, his eyes were focused to the sky, his mouth open slightly and eyes wide. "Hey... Elicia..." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Turn Murmuro into rifle form and look up." the others looked up and saw a nevermore circling the sky.

"Wow, that's a big nevermore." Nico gaped towards it. Elicia pressed a button on the spear and it began to change. At the tip of the spear, the head split apart and became a large compensator. A short bipod and an angled grip popped out of the shaft toward the top. A slot opened up towards the center for the magazines to be fed into the rifle. Another slot opened to reveal a pull bolt for the rifle. A large scope popped out of the spears shaft as well. Finally the back of the spear folded into a small triangle which fromed the buttstock. Elicia looked towards the sky, looking through the scope, aiming at the nevermore.

"Yup, that thing is huge..." she said in awe.

"Now.. Look at the talons." Dan said, a bit of worry in his voice. Elicia complied and looked at the oversized talons of the giant nevermore. On them were two figures holding on for dear life. One was dressed in red and black attire, the other looked to be wearing all white. It was Ruby and Weiss.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Elicia shouted. Nico grabbed the rifle from her and looked through the scope.

"Oh... My... God." He said. Nico handed the rifle to Tyler who also looked through the scope.

"I'm not sure wether to worry about them, or just laugh at the situation entirely." Tyler said.

"How did you even notice them up there?" Nico asked Dan.

Dan shrugged while still looking up. "I just looked up expecting to see a clear sky, instead what I saw was a nevermore and two emotions at the talons of it. Yes I can see emotions that far. They both had a fearful purple around them but was tinted by a yellow determination." Dan said. Elicia then grabbed her rifle back and looked through the scope.

"Should I shoot it? To like, help them?" Elicia asked.

"No, I don't think we want to risk it." Dan said. Elicia nodded and transformed her rifle back into spear form.

"So, it appears their heading in the direction of the temple..." Tyler said "Follow it?" he asked.

"Follow it." Dan, Nico, and Elicia in unison. It was weird how they manage to do that a lot. The group began running, trying to catch up with the nevermore that carried their two classmates.

* * *

They ran for 10 minutes straight until they appeared in a large clearing, toward the center of it was the temple they had been told to arrive at. They ran up to the temple and saw that the nevermore was currently circling above it. Yang and Blake were already there, Yang had one of the relics in her hand which were apparently chess pieces.

"Glad to see you four made it." Yang said with a smile. Blake second this by flashing them a nod and a smile.

"Likewise." Dan said, still needing to catch his breath a bit.

Dan could hear a girl scream a few hundred meters away, it was a loud scream, a very loud one. Yang had heard as well.

"Some girl's in trouble!" She exclaimed.

Nobody responded to her. The four were still trying to catch their breath. But Blake was looking straight up, her mouth agape. 'Oops, how did I forget to tell them about the giant nevermore with Ruby and Weiss hanging onto dear life on it.' Dan scolded himself in his mind. He was about to say something when Yang spoke again.

"Did you guys here that?" she asked. She looked to Blake as if asking her the questions again but silently. Blake only glanced towards Yang and pointed up. When Dan looked up, his eyes widened and his heart went into his throat. He saw Ruby, falling from the sky, flailing her arms wildly. Dan was about to look away but something else caught his eye. Another body came flying from nowhere and intercepted Ruby, landing them both in the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked who sounded extremely calm yet slightly nervous about the situation.

"I..." Yang never finished her sentence on the account of an explosion rocking the clearing. All eyes went towards it to see an ursa standing on it's hind legs with a faint pink smoke emitting from around it. A loud scream of joy was also heard in the direction of the ursa.

"YYEEEEHHHAAAWW!" The person shouted. The ursa then collapsed to the ground, dead. And from the back of the ursa, rolled the red haired girl from earlier with a grenade-launcher-type-thing on her back. It was Nora. From behind her the boy know as Ren, hopped up next to the ursa and began breathing heavily. That ursa rodeo ride must have taken a lot out of him.

He began looking around the ursa as if looking for something. Dan then noticed that Nora had vanished in less than a second.

"Ooo~!" Dan heard next to him and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Nora standing there, looking at one of the relics. A white rook to be exact. She picked it up and started dancing and singing with it. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

Dan looked at the others and saw that they all had equally confused faces, Dan could also see the confused yellow around them. He didn't need to be told that his eye was yellow at the moment as well.

He heard Ren shouted from behind. "NORA!" he yelled.

"Tehe, Coming Ren!" she said and proceeded to skip off.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Once again, Yang's sentence was cut off by something else. This time from the other side of the clearing, Pyrrha ran from the treeline with her weapon in short-sword mode. Everything looked fine for a moment, then one of the largest death stalkers Dan had ever seen (actually the only one he had ever seen) tumbled trees down and broke into the clearing, hot on Pyrrha's trail. The death stalker lunged at Pyrrha with it's right claw. She must have noticed the attempt because she jump right through the claw as if she was playing a fun round of jump-rope. She shouted something, but Dan couldn't hear what she said.

Just then, Ruby, who looked to be completely uninjured from her fall, jumped from the tree she had landed in and combat rolled into a standing position.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"Yang!" she said happily.

Then, out of nowhere, the seemingly endless bundle of energy that could only be defined as Nora, interrupted the reunion with a shout of her own name. "Nora!"

Dan gave a glance back to Pyrrha, who was still being chased by the massive death stalker. Blake then asked another question.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" she asked. She was obviously becoming annoyed with all the crazy things that were happening around them. Dan gave a look to his other friends and his brother and saw that they all had the same look that Dan did, 'what the hell did we get ourselves into.'

Nobody had been anymore tired of the random events going on, than Yang had. Dan could see fire beginning to flicker around her. Her eyes opened and Dan saw they were no longer the lilac color, now they were red with anger. The same red color was emitting off of her like the suns rays as well. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed "CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" she looked like she needed to get that out. Ren walked up to the group and his hands went to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Tyler had been standing next to Dan and he began counting quietly. "One... Two..." he counted. The two seconds passed by and Dan saw Ruby tap Yang's shoulder.

"Umm, Yang..." She said while looking up. Yang's arms and shoulders sag down in a defeated motion. Dan looked up and saw the nevermore still circling above. 'Oh great!' Dan thought 'I guess it thinks we're lunch!' he complained in his mind. His gaze turned to the talons on the winged beast and saw Weiss still hanging on, but her grip was slipping. Even from down on the ground he could hear her shout.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" she yelled.

"I said jump!" Ruby said.

"She gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said. But Dan could tell in her voice that she wasn't sure herself what the outcome of this situation would be.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"Here she comes." Dan said, watching the heiress plummet to the ground. As she fell, Dan heard a slight rustle of leaves and branches from the tree that Ruby had landed in. From the tree, jumped Jaune who then proceeded to catch the falling girl. Jaune said something along the lines of "Just dropping in?" Weiss gave a surprised look to Jaune. It appeared Jaune remembered that there was such a thing as gravity. His heroic smile faded and it turned to a look of panic and Weiss' turned to a look of shock as if saying mentally 'You complete idiot!'. The two of them fell once more. Jaune was the first to hit the ground in front of them. He began to get up slowly but was pushed back to the ground as Weiss landed directly on top of him.

"My hero." she said coldly. She was checking her nails to see of any of them had broken, with no consideration for Jaune's health what-so-ever.

"My back." Jaune grumbled from below her.

A loud snarl was heard from the other side of the clearing, clearly from the large death stalker. No less than a second later Pyrrha landed in front of them on her side. Obviously that death stalker had a mean hit.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang said with little confidence.

"Nice enthusiasm Yang." Dan said to her. The blonde just shrugged at the remark.

Ruby then spoke up, with a little to much confidence in her voice. "Not if I can help it." she said. With that she let out a loud battle cry and charged the approaching death stalker.

"Ruby, Wait!" Yang called out to her younger sister. But it was no use, Ruby was stilling charging.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Nico shouted. He took Tempest off of his belt and flipped it to bow form. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched the arrow in the string. Looking at the tip of the arrow, Dan could tell that the arrow was explosive so that he could damage the death stalkers armor.

Down the field, Dan saw Ruby bring out Crescent Rose and fire a shot that boosted her speed. Bad move. The death stalker had waited for an attack like this and swung its claw. Ruby was knocked to the ground but quickly stood. "Do-Don't worry!" she shouted "Totally fine!" she didn't sound to sure in herself. She turned and gazed at the death stalker that stood before her. She fired another shot with her weapon in rifle mode, it didn't do anything by the looks of it, and she turned and ran as fast as she could.

The others quickly drew their weapons as they saw the nevermore come around and fire a barrage of feathers that each could possibly penetrate a car engine. One of the feathers caught Ruby's cape and she fell to the ground, trapped by the oversized feather with the death stalker quickly approaching.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted, scared for her sister, she was halfway across the field but was stopped abruptly by a feather which forced her to the ground in surprise.

At the corner of Dan's eye, he saw a blur of white shoot across the clearing as the death stalker reached Ruby. He watched as Ruby and the death stalker were encased in ice. 'What the hell?' Dan thought. He looked around and saw that the only one missing was Weiss. He looked over and saw Weiss beginning to walk away from the death stalker, still frozen of course, with a relieved look on her face, but at the same time it was strong.

Ruby then stood from the ice shell that had been made by Weiss. She looked towards the death stalker and then towards the group. Yang was the first to get to her as she then hugged her younger sister. Dan heaved a sigh of relief to the Ruby till still alright. He looked to his right and saw Blake standing there, silent as usual. "That was a close one." Dan said with a sigh.

Blake turned her gaze towards him. "You can say that again." She said in a monotone voice.

Dan smiled. "That was a close one." he said again. Blake only looked at him with a slight frown an a face that said 'You've got to be kidding.' Dan looked back at her with a smile. "Come on, you walked right into that one." he said.

Blake shook her head with a grin and looked towards the others. Dan could see the slight amusement in her amber eyes.

Jaune the pointed to the sky's with a nervous look on his face. "Guys." he said. "That things circling back, what are we gonna do?" He asked in a scared voice.

"There ain't no point in standing here." Elicia said.

"True." Weiss spoke. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"They're right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said as she gave a nod to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune that Ruby and Jaune went to the pedestals and they each grabbed a chess piece, Jaune grabbed the white rook piece and Ruby grabbed the white knight.

Dan also went up and grabbed the two white bishop pieces. He tossed one to Tyler "You know how you always said you wanted to be on a hunter team with your brother and two good friends. Well, now's your chance." he said. Tyler snatched the chess piece out of the air and put it in one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

They heard a screech from the death stalker and saw that it had nearly broken from the clutches of it's makeshift ice prison. Hairline cracks were beginning to show in its structure.

"Time we left." Ren said

"Hold on." Nico said. He still had his explosive arrow notched in his bow and he had the crazy look in his eye, the one he got when he seriously wanted to fire an explosive arrow. "I think I can get him in one shot." he said. He aimed towards the death stalker and pulled the string back. Dan was about to say "No" when he let the arrow fly. It had a slight scream to it as the arrow flew. As it was about to impact on the death stalker, said beast jerked to the side and the arrow missed completely. The arrow, although, continued on. It disappeared in the tree line and vanished int the vast forest. Seconds later the explosive went off. The group heard something that just added to their large problems. It was the sound of two very large snakes, King Taijitu's to be exact, hissing in the distance. And coming in their direction.

Nico sighed, knowing he messed up. "Ok, now we leave."

"Right," Ruby said. "Let's go." She waved her hand, motioning for the others to follow.

"It's time to get this party started everyone, Woohoo!" Tyler yelled as they ran.

* * *

A good five minutes passed, all of it was ran and the cliff face came into view. There was some sort of ancient ruins that was in front of the cliff face. There were two straight lines of stone pillars which led to a stone bridge and in the center of the large canyon that separated the two cliff faces there was a circular complex that had multiple other bridges branching off towards other buildings that the ruins held.

As everyone branched off into groups of two and hid behind the pillars with their weapons at the ready. Dan had Nico at his side while Tyler and Elicia were at the pillar behind them. The large nevermore swooped down into the canyons and landed right on top of the center complex. It let out a menacing screech so loud that Dan could see some dust crumbling from the ruins.

"Well that's just great!" He heard someone yell. Behind them the forest exploded with leaves and wood as the death stalker scuttled into the new clearing, with the two large king taijitu's close behind. They were each at least 70-80 feet long with scales that gleamed in the sunlight. One was black the other was white like all taijitu pairs. They slithered under and over each other as they went. Their fangs looked like they could chew an ursa to bits in one bite.

"Oh man, run!" someone yelled.

"Go!" Dan yelled. The entire group began moving towards the center complex. The nevermore took aim at everyone and unleashed a volley of feathers. Nora was one who jumped over a few of them completely and pulled out her grenade launcher. She took aim at the nevermore and fired shot after shot. The grenades exploded in a pink fire and smoke. The nevermore took of from its perch and flew off, but it would return. She was about to get attacked by the death stalker when Ren and Blake jumped in and distracted it. Weiss then jumped in and picked up Nora. With the aid of a glyph, Weiss jumped with Nora.

The group ran onto the bridge that led to the center. Leaving the death stalker to wait and see if they would return. As they were running, out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw the nevermore barrel straight for the bridge that they were walking on. "Incoming!" Dan screamed. But it was too late to react. The nevermore slammed into the bridge, effectively turning it to rubble. Dan, Elicia, Nico and Tyler were all thrown to a completely different bridge that they were on. They had been knocked almost 40 feet across a chasm and onto another bridge. Dan could've sworn he felt the feathers of the nevermore.

Dan looked back at what used to be the other bridge and saw that the other's had the death stalker and the nevermore in check, but where were the taijitus? That was when he heard a two loud hisses. He brought his head around to see the white taijitu blocking the pathway towards the center complex, and the black one was blocking the path to one of the branching buildings. Dan and Nico faced the white one while Tyler and Elicia faced the black one.

Dan had Dolor and Passus in his hands in their revolver forms. Nico had Tempest in bow form raised with the string brought back with three arrows on the string, one regular, an explosive, and another regular. Tyler had Mortem in pistol form, with his sights trained right on an eye of the snake. Elicia had Murmuro in rifle form, they would need the extra punch for the taijitu's armor like skin.

"Is this a bad time to mention I hate snakes?" Elicia asked. She might've hated them, but her voice was still strong and determined.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of them either." Dan said. "Look for a chink in its armor or get a good blow to its eye, that's their weaknesses." he informed them.

"Alright," Tyler said. "Let's do this." With that, Tyler charged the black taijitu. A few feet away from its mouth, he jumped into air and did half a front flip. He pointed his pistol downward toward the head of the taijitu and fired a few rounds. They bounced off the skin of the beast as bullet landed around the left eye. The last shot he fired though hit its mark and landed in the eye of the snake. It hissed in pain but it didn't got down. Tyler landed on the back of the snake and he held on while looking for chinks in the armor.

Nico let go of his bow string and his arrows flew through the air. One arrow hit it's mark and landed in the right eye of the white snake. The explosive arrow ricochet off the nose of the reptilian grimm and went straight in the air. The arrow came down on the beast halfway down the body. It exploded and caused a major opening in the snake armor.

Elicia took aim with Murmuro and shot off a quick round and immediately pulled the bolt back and re-chambered a new round. The next shot she fired nailed the right eye of the black taijitu. The snake hissed in pain as it was rendered blind. She pressed a button and Murmuro turned into spear form. She charged the taijitu and leaped like Tyler had. But she brought the tip of her spear down on top of the disabled snakes head. The spear went straight through the top of the head of the snake, and with one final "Hisss" the snake was defeated. She pulled out her spear and jumped off the head. When she landed, Tyler landed right next to her. They both turned toward the snake a brought up their feet. With a little aura put into it, they kicked the snake carcuss off the bridge and into the valley below, disappearing into the mist.

Dan took the missing armor as an opportunity and jumped up and over the snakes head. He pointed his revolvers downward and fired two shots from each one. One bullet landed in a chink in the armor and the white snake hissed with rage. Dan landed on the snakes back and sprinted down the body towards the exposed skin. When he reached it he quickly pointed his weapons down at the broken armor and skin and fired his final eight shots that remained in his revolvers. He quickly reached down and reloaded the revolvers. Nico the fired one of his last explosive arrows, it was when he did this the snake moved and tried to dodge it. The explosion went off next to the bridge with a shock wave that sent Dan off the back of the white taijitu and falling down the valley. "SHIT!~" heyelled on the way down.

"NO!" Nico, Elicia, and Tyler screamed. They all unleashed a volley of bullets and arrows at the final snake. Tyler and Elicia struck it in the final eye with a few bullets. When the snake went to hiss and lunge at them, Nico fired his last explosive arrow. The arrow went down the snakes throat and exploded towards the middle. Chunks of snake flesh went everywhere. Luckily all the bigger chunks went over the edge. But they weren't worried about that. They looked over the edge, searching for any signs of their comrade.

Tyler looked up and saw that the other battles were finished as well. He saw the death stalker body, badly beaten, falling down the side of the cliff edge. And the giant nevermore was falling from the cliff face, with it's head missing. Tyler looked to see where it was to see the young Ruby Rose standing next to it with her scythe extended at the top of the cliff.

Ruby looked around at the top if the cliff, counting to see if everyone was still there. 'There should be eleven down there,' she thought. 'Why do I only see ten.' she looked over to where Nico, Elicia, and Tyler were standing. They were mere dots at this distance but she could tell that they were all looking over the edge, waiting for something that would give them hope. 'Oh no...' she thought

Nico began to blame himself immediately. 'Why the hell to I launch that explosive arrow!?' he mentally scolded himself. He knew someone would be doing it for real later on.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren ran up to the group with worried looks on their faces. "Where's Dan?" Jaune asked. The only response he got was Tyler, slumping to the ground and placing his head in his hands. But no tears came out. Not until it was confirmed would he let the tears come. Jaune placed his arms behind his head and turned away, thinking how this could have happened. The other three got saddened looks on their faces.

Elicia looked over to the center complex and saw Blake, Weiss and Yang all looking over with confused faces. At the same time they had questioning looks. Elicia shook her head at them and I think they got the message. Blake put a hand over her mouth while Yang and Weiss' eyes widened and jaws went slack.

A slight _tick, tick, tick _echoed throughout the valley. Everyone thought that it was more falling debris from the crumbling ruins around them. But after a few more ticks, they also heard the sound of slight grunting. "Who's grunting?" Elicia asked. Tyler brought his head out of his hands with a confused look in his eyes. He got up, shaking a bit, and looked over the edge. There he saw a slight figure moving up the side of the cliff. It was Dan.

"DAN!?" Tyler yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD DIE _THAT_ EASILY, DID YOU!?" The climbing boy shouted back. He had Dolor and Passus in their pick forms, allowing him to scale the cliffside. Tyler, Nico, and Elicia began cheering while the others had relieved looks. The three ran over to the cliff area where Dan would climb up.

He finally reached the top and was met by three people giving him quick hugs. Before Tyler gave him a hug though he punched Dan in the gut. "Don't, EVER! Do that again!" he said. "Wouldn't know how I would break it to Dad, Thomas, and Lisa." he told Dan.

"Consider me warned." Dan said as he gave his brother a quick hug. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all walked up and patted Dan on the back.

"Glad you're not dead." Jaune said.

"Yeah, so am I." Dan said with a smile. Dan looked at his weapons that were still in pick form. "Twice in one day... I showed them!" Dan grinned. He looked across and Weiss, Blake, and Yang each with happy looks on their faces. Weiss though, not so much. He looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Ruby?" Dan asked. The only response he got was Nico pointing towards the cliff face. Looking up Dan saw Ruby standing with her harms crossed and her weapon behind her back. Dan flashed a thumbs up towards the young scythe wielder. She gave one in return.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that explosive arrow, I just timed it wrong and the snake tried to dodge it and you-" Nico began rambling out an apology for almost getting Dan killed but Dan interrupted him.

"Nico." Dan said. Nico stopped talking. "Don't sweat it. I'm alive and never felt better." he said. Nico looked like he just had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders and he smiled. "Now." Dan said while looking to the cliff face where Ruby was still standing. "How in the hell do we get up there?"

* * *

They eventually made it up the cliff face with the help of a makeshift bridge made out of glyphs from Weiss. They were welcomed back to Beacon with a small group of medics checking for injuries and a few teachers for a head count. The only injuries that were found from all first years were a couple scrapes and bruises. Aura quickly healed all of those up. Everyone was then given a small meal that was a mix between lunch and dinner. Linner? Dunch? Whatever it was called, it felt and tasted rewarding. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all punched Dan on the arm for scarring them. "Not my fault. An explosion happened." Dan chuckled.

After their Lunch/Dinner mix it as nightfall and all students filed into the auditorium for the announcement of teams and team leaders. Dan stood with his four friends as he listened to the new teams being formed. The auditorium was packed completely with students of all years.

Professor Ozpin stood at the center of the stage with a microphone in front of him and his cane in hand. He spoke the names of the students as their faces appeared on the large holo-screen that hung above them. Currently standing on the stage in front of Proffesor Ozpin were four boys. One had short orange hair and was covered from the neck down in armor. On his chest piece was the image of a large bird. Standing next to him was a boy with a green mohawk. His only real armor on his was a spiked shoulder piece on the left side. The other two wore similar armor that had a chest piece and some leg guards. The only real difference between the two was that one had blonde hair in a bowl cut, and the other had long blue hair. Professor Ozpin spoke. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together has, Team Cardinal." The word Cardinal appeared under their faces on the holo-screen but was spelt CRDL. "Led by, Cardin Winchester." He spoke. A roar of applause erupted throughout the auditorium.

Then Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren walked onto the stage as the newly appointed team CRDL walked off. Ozpin then began to say their names as they walked on and their faces appeared on the holo-screen above. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day froward you will work as, Team Juniper." he said. On the holo-screen, Juniper was spelt JNPR under their faces. Dan saw Nora tackle hug Ren, who just accepted the hug with an uncomfortable look on his face. Professor Ozpin spoke again. "Led by, Jaune Arc!" he said. Jaune appeared to be taken aback by this because his head jerked towards his headmaster. "Congratulations, young man." said Professor Ozpin. Pyrrha looked towards Jaune and punched his arm in a congratulating way. She obviously didn't know her own strength in this situation because she knocked Jaune right to the ground. He quickly got up after some laughs throughout the crowd of students and walked off the stage with his new team.

After them Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked on stage and Professor Ozpin began listing off their names as well as their faces appeared on the holo-screen above. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as, Team Ruby." The holo-screen showed the team name appear under their faces, but strangely it was spelt RWBY. Ozpin continued once again. "Led by, Ruby Rose." he said. Dan was not expecting this, but he was happy for his young friend. She achieved something so great at such a young age. Dan looked over at his friends and they all had smiles on their faces, also happy for their friend. Dan turned his attention back towards the four on stage and he decided to read their emotions. Ruby was surrounded by a happy and prideful pink, which was practically doubled by her large smile that was spread across her face. Yang, who at the moment was hugging Ruby tightly, had a joy filled pink around her. How Dan was able to tell the difference between joy and happy pink was the shades, and Dan knew a lot of different shades of a lot of colors. Blake was surrounded by a happy pink as well. Weiss... Was the more difficult one. Her emotions flashed from happy to sad to anger, and they kept changing from one to another. 'Oooh boy...' Dan thought.

Finally, team RWBY walked off the stage and Dan began to move forward with Nico behind him and the Elicia and Tyler in the back. Professor Ozpin read their names aloud as their faces appeared on the holo-screen above. "Finally, Dan Scottson, Nico Darius, Elicia Tarhe, and Tyler Scottson. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as, Team DENT!" Dan looked over at his friends who obviously were having the same thought, think 'DENT? Seriously?' Dan just dealt with it and turned back to Professor Ozpin. "Led by, Dan Scottson!" Dan almost fainted at this. 'What!?' he thought. He looked back to his friends who were all smiling at him. Dan nodded and a smile went across his face. He gave Professor Ozpin a nod of thanks. With that, team DENT walked off the stage and met up with the rest of their friends. There were "good job's" and "congratulations" between the three teams as they made their way to their new dormitories.

* * *

They finally found their rooms, thankfully. All the friends rooms were next to each other as well. On one side of the hallway was team RWBY's room with team DENT's off to right of it. And across the hall was team JNPR's room. They all said their "good-nights" to the other teams and then they all retreated to their new rooms. Next to the door was a small plaque that read the occupants of the room.

_Team DENT_

_Dan Scottson_

_Elicia Tarhe_

_Nico Darius_

_Tyler Scottson_

Inside the room, it was very plain. There were four beds, four desks, a bookshelf, some shelves for storage, a large dresser with four drawers which inside laid their school uniforms, a door leading to a bathroom, and a door leading to a small kitchen. Next to each bed laid their personal items such as clothing and suitcases. Dan thought it would be better if he just grabbed his night clothes and would unpack fully tomorrow. He quickly went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes. After he finished and went out, the others went in one at a time. After everyone was changed, they all got into their beds. Going from left to right went Tyler, Dan, Nico, then Elicia, who wanted to be first in the bathroom every morning so she chose the bed right next to the bathroom. Dan closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him over but he heard a voice next to him.

"Hey guys." Tyler said.

"Yeah?" the others said in unison.

Tyler had the grin on his face that he had whenever he told corny pun or joke. "I guess you can say that we're now a... DENT in Beacon." he said, ready to start laughing. There was a series of groans throughout the room.

Then a voice from the next room over, team RWBY's room, was heard. Dan recognized it as Blake's. "I heard that from in here, that was just terrible." she said. This caused Dan, Nico, and Elicia to laugh.

"Everyone's a critic." Tyler sighed. The room then fell into silence as everyone fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I would like to say thank you to all who have already reviewed, followed, and favored this story. Also thank you to the ones who keep coming back for more chapters. If you have any questions please review this story/chapter or PM me and I will answer the question for you. Thanks you for reading, please review, favorite, follow, and share it if you can. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thank you, come again.**


	6. Chapter 6: Day One

**AN: Hello, all. Sorry if this chapter took a while I had some things to take care of. I have worked very hard on this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy the way the situations in this chapter are handled. Let's begin, shall we. Please enjoy this chapter, it's over 6.5k words. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dan woke the next morning and stretched his arms out. He looked towards the clock that hung just above his door and sighed. It was only 6:48. Classes didn't start until 9:00.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and looked out the window. It was still dark outside but the sun was beginning to peak just over the roofs of Beacon. Dan began to think. He hadn't had that dream again. He was starting to wonder if that was a one time dream. Maybe his mind had been playing tricks on him. Maybe the nerves of going to Beacon had gotten to him and the nerves turned into visions. He hoped he was right.

He stood up out of his bed and decided he would let his team sleep a little longer. He walked over to the dresser and got his new uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt with a red tie, a thin blue sweater, a black blazer with golden trimmings, and black dress pants. The only problem he had with the uniform was the sweater. He _hated _sweaters. It made him itch, but luckily the dress shirt being under it should not make him itch much. He walked back to his bag and got out his bathroom essentials.

Walking into the bathroom, he set his clothes down on the closed toilet seat and stripped of his night clothes. He placed his tooth brush and _Shi-nee _brand toothpaste next to the sink and his hair brush next to it. He grabbed his shampoo and placed it on a small shelf in the shower. He turned the knob of the shower so that it was hot. It didn't take long for it to heat up and he stepped in.

While scrubbing his hair with shampoo he thought he heard the faint sound of a whistle. He shrugged it off and rinsed his hair of all the suds. After that he stepped out and dried off. He began to get into his new uniform. He threw on the white dress shirt and picked up the red tie. He never usually never wore a tie, only for formal events if he needed to go, but at least he knew how to tie one. He slipped on the blue sweater and groaned mentally for having to wear it. He then got into the dress pants and walked out the door of the bathroom.

Walking out he was met with a terrifying sight. An angry looking Elicia. She was sitting on her bed and when Dan walked out of the bathroom she shot up and gave him a menacing glare that said 'Do you know what you did wrong?' Dan sighed. "You called first dibs on bathroom last night. Didn't you?"

Elicia simply nodded and walked around Dan with her toiletries and uniform in hand. When the door closed Dan let out a breath of relief. Dan looked towards the clock above the door, it read that it was currently 7:15. Tyler and Nico were both awake as well. Nico was sitting on his bed looking at his scroll while Tyler was in the small kitchen area. Nico looked towards Dan and grinned.

"You 'gotta remember, dude. She needs her bathroom time first or else she gets edgy." he said. Dan simply nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Dan said. He caught a whiff of the air and smiled. "We have a coffee maker?" he asked.

"Yeah. Comes with the dorm," Tyler said from the kitchen. "Thank god too, I wasn't going all the way down the cafe for a cup. That's like a, what? 5 minute walk?"

"Something like that." Nico said

Tyler walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hand. Dan noticed that Nico already had one sitting on the small bookshelf sitting beside his bed. Tyler handed one of the mugs of coffee to Dan. He took one sip and nodded. "Cream and two sugars, just how I like it." Dan said. Tyler just shrugged.

"Took a guess to be honest." he said.

"Good guess." Dan said.

Dan walked over to his bed by the window and sat down. He looked out the window and he saw a small figure dart across the sky. He knew instantly what it was.

"Damnit, how could I forget about him!" Dan scolded himself. Nico looked confused while Tyler didn't look confused at all.

"Who's 'Him'?" Nico asked while making air quotes.

The only answer he got was Dan getting up off the bed while placing his coffee on the bookshelf next to the bed. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the small cabinets. Inside of the one he opened were a few small bowls, in which he grabbed one of them. He walked out of the small kitchen and opened the window and placed the bowl on the windowsill. He grabbed with travel bag that he arrived to Beacon with which contained his laptop, scroll, and other things. One of those things was a bag of feed. Bird feed to be exact.

He grabbed the bag of feed, opened it and poured it into the small bowl. While he did this, Elicia made her way out of the bathroom in her new school uniform. Her hair in it's braided Ponytail coming down her front left side. She no longer looked upset, thank god. Tyler walked into the bathroom after that, with his supplies and clothes in hand.

Dan placed the bag of feed down again on his bed and leaned out the window. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and made loud whistle as if he were calling for a cab in the city of Atlas. Seconds later, the black figure darted to the windowsill and landed there.

Sitting there now, eating out of the bowl of bird feed, was a large macaw. It's body was pure white, it's feathers mere matted neatly against it. The birds wings were a cyan blue color, they were at the moment folded against its body. It brought it's head out of the bowl and gazed at the three people currently in the room. "Hello." it squaked.

"Oh!" Nico said. "That's 'Him'."

"Hermes!" Dan said. Dan scratched the top of the birds head and the parrot leaned into it, closing it's eyes. "Glad to see you're ok, buddy."

"Are you allowed to have him on campus?" Elicia asked. Dan turned toward her.

"Yeah, I just needed some slip from the school and fill it out. Most hunters and huntresses do have their own pet companions but it's getting rare." Dan said.

"Why hasn't he been with you the entire time?" Nico asked. "We've been here two days and he's just been flying around?"

"Yeah, but Hermes is a smart bird, he can fend for himself easily if needed so. And judging by the slight purple color around his beak I'd say he found a bush with berries on it." Dan said while still scratching the birds head.

Elicia then walked up next to Dan and looked at the bird. "Hello, Hermes." She said.

Hermes tilted his head and stared at Elicia. "Hello." He squaked. Elicia brought her hand up and scratched the birds head. The bird leaned in a bit again, while also giving off a little chirp. Elicia and Nico have known Dan and Tyler enough to know the bird quite well, so there were no problems with the bird becoming hostile or not.

Hermes then brought his attention back to the bowl sitting on the windowsill and began pecking the seeds that sat inside. Dan stood up and let his bird eat. At the same time, Tyler walked out of the bathroom with his hair still a but wet but was ready for the day, sporting the school uniform.

"Nico, You're up!" He said. Nico nodded and stood. He grabbed his clothes and toiletries and darted into the bathroom. Tyler looked toward the bird on the windowsill and grinned. "Hey bird." he said.

"Hello." the bird squaked again, and quickly went back to the food. Tyler chuckled.

"Hungry thing." he said.

Dan walked back over to his bag and brought out scroll. He turned it on and checked to see if there was anything going on in the world today. Nothing new on The White Fang, or Torchwick, or anything else of interest. He then flipped the screen and his messages opened on the screen. It read, 0 new messages. 'Oh well.' Dan thought. He turned off his scroll and put it in the pocket of his pants. He picked up his blazer and put it on, making sure the buttons were in the right slots as well.

Dan brought out his laptop and placed it on the bookshelf sitting next to the bed, while taking out the charger for it and plugging it in. It was one of the high quality, really expensive gaming laptops. Looking to Nico's bed across from him, his laptop was plugged in as well. They were both made by the same company known as _Blade. _The company was known for their Grade A computers. Both Dan and Nico were the major gamers of the group, they were known for spending days and nights on end playing _Field of War 3_ or _4_. Dan's record at the moment was 42 hours straight. Nico had 71.

A few more minutes rolled by and Nico emerged from the bathroom in his uniform. He had on his beanie though.

"You know that's against the dress code of the school, right?" Dan said.

Nico gave Dan a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me.' Dan simply nodded his head yes. Nico took off his beanie and placed it next to his bed.

"So what now?" Tyler asked.

"I guess we unpack. Now seems like a good time to do it." Elicia said.

"Then let's make it happen." Dan said. He grabbed his medium sized suitcase and put it on his bed, opened it, and took out some of his regular clothes and placed them in his personal drawer. The other placed their bags on their beds and did the same. After they did that, they began to decorate a bit.

"Yay... Decorating, I'm bursting with joy." Tyler said in a disappointed voice.

Dan and Nico had two posters that were almost the same. Dan had a poster from _Field of War 3_, while Nico had a poster from _Field of War 4_. They both hung their posters proudly on the walls behind their bed's. Just above the headboards. Elicia had a poster of the _Achieve-Men_. In the poster they were all posing as if they were all hardcore and tough. The one in the center with the glasses though, was making it seem not so threatening. All these years of listening to them and Dan still didn't know the names of most of the them. None of them really. Tyler didn't have anything to put up. He just laid in his bed and watched the others work.

After that Dan walked into the kitchen and saw a small bowl sitting on the counter full of muffins. There was a note next to the bowl, it read "Welcome to Beacon, the first morning is rough so these muffins are complementary to the new dorm. The cafeteria is always open in the day in case you want a meal. Enjoy. ~The Culinary Staff." He grabbed a chocolate muffin and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where'd you get that muffin?" Elicia asked.

"There's a bowl of them in kitchen, came with the room apparently." Dan said while taking a bite of the muffin.

Elicia went into the kitchen and came out with a blue-berry muffin. Nico and Tyler didn't have any, they were fine with the coffee.

Time went by and eventually it turned to 8:45 and they had to get to class.

"So what's the first classes of today?" Nico asked.

Dan took out a notebook that held all the schedules for the team. He poked is finger on the paper of one page and read. "First off, Nico and Elicia you have a history class with Professor Oobleck. And Tyler and I have Grimm studies with Professor Port. Let's get going then, team!" Dan said.

Team DENT stood and walked out the door of their dorm. Just before Dan shut the door, Hermes flew out and landed on Dan's shoulder. "I guess you can come." Dan said. Everyone had a notebook in hand and scrolls in their pockets. They walked down the hallways, some other students were in the halls also making their way to class. They walked down the staircase of the dorm building and walked into the courtyard. The sun shinned brightly in the sky and there were almost no clouds as well.

The group made their way across the courtyard and walked upon the large building where all classes would be held. When they walked through the main entrance they found that they had to spilt off and go to their separate classes. Dan and Tyler waved to their friends and made their way down the hall. They walked up on the classroom and walked inside. It was a regular looking lecture hall. On the board in the front were the drawings and names of all the Grimm, well, the more common ones. There were only a few others students sitting in the class right now but there was certainly more on the way. Just above the boards were a mounted weapon. It was a simple design a blunderbuss and an axe head.

Standing in the front of the room was a rather rotund man. His hair was a light gray in color, he also had a big burly mustache. He wore a uniform similar to other students but instead of black, the blazer was brown. Professor Port was his name.

Dan and Tyler took their seats towards the right of the room in the front row and waited patiently. Hermes was cleaning his feathers off his wings while they waited.

"He won't make much noise, will he?" Professor Port asked. The man was staring at the bird with a questionable look.

"No sir." Dan said. "Hermes here is very well trained. He knows the situation in which he has to be silent or not."

"Very well!" Boomed the professor. "I see that the bond between you and your bird is strong. I don't see much of this type of bird if a student does have a non-human partner. Mostly I see hunting hawks or messenger pigeons."

"I understand that, but Hermes is just about both of those put together. He has a good sight for tracking and locating. And he can go for a while without food if needed so in order to send messages." Dan said.

Professor Port simply chuckled. The professor checked his watch and saw that class was about to begin. He moved to the front and was preparing to speak to the new students. Just then, Team RWBY and Jaune busted through the door. They were all out of breath and looking very tired. The rest of JNPR must have had a different class than their leader at this point.

Jaune sat up in the second row and RWBY sat in the front row of the left side. Ruby walked past Dan on the way to her seat.

"Glad to see you could make it." Dan said with a smile.

Ruby turned towards him and was about to speak but stopped when she fixed her gaze upon the macaw sitting on Dan's shoulder. She stared at it and Hermes stared back.

"Don't worry." Dan said. "You're not hallucinating. The bird is real."

Ruby gave a small smile and sat down next to her team. Professor Port then began to speak to his class.

"Monsters. Deeeemons. Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey. HAHA!" The man boomed.

Dan could've sworn he heard Ruby off to his right already almost falling asleep when he laughed. Port obviously expected some of the other students to laugh along with him, but no one really seemed to take the hint.

"Uhh.. And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now I must say, Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe heavens from the treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." he said.

"There's the happy thought of the day." Tyler whispered beside Dan.

"And that's where we come in." Port continued. "Huntsman, Huntresses." he gave a wink towards someone and Dan heard a creeped out groan and a slight laugh. "People who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world." he said.

Somewhere from the upper levels of the lecture hall, a student stood up with his fist in the air. "AAAYYEEEAHH!" he shouted in approval. No one joined in. 'Tough crowd.' Dan thought.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me!" Professor Port said. 'Oh boy, here we go.' Dan thought. "When I was a lad..." Dan lost interest in the professors monologue almost immidietley. His eyes shifted to his right and he turned his head slightly as well. He saw Ruby drawing something on her notes. He couldn't tell what it was from this angle.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter, he told me..." Dan lost interest again. He heard Ruby giggling over to his left. He looked over and saw her hold up a drawing to the rest of her team. Dan didn't see what it was but it made Blake and Yang laugh. Weiss on the other hand just looked annoyed. 'Uh oh.' Dan thought. He activated his semblance and saw that Weiss did too have a slight red around her.

Professor Port then cleared his throat loudly. He glared at the four girls to the left and continued his story once again. "In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my held high. Celebrated, as a hero! The moral of the story. A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable." he said. Out of the corner of Dan's eye, he could see the slight red color growing more and more around Weiss. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Weiss looked like she was ready to explode with her anger. "Now which one of the has the true embodiment to withhold these traits?" Port asked.

That was the chance Weiss wanted and she took it. Her hand shot up in the air and she said. "I do sir!"

"Well, then." Professor Port said. "Let's find out, shall we. Now, step forward and face your opponent." standing next to the professors desk was a large desk. Inside of it something dwelled. And it didn't sound happy or friendly. How Dan hadn't noticed the cage when he first walked in the lecture hall was beyond him.

Weiss got up out of her seat and walked out of the lecture hall to get her combat gear. Dan looked towards Professor Port and asked. "What's in the cage sir? It doesn't sound very... Happy to be in that cage."

"No, no it doesn't sound happy. But, to answer your question, the beast that resides within that cage is a decent sized Borbatusk." Professor Port said, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"A Borbatusk, sir? I know we're training to slay these things in our future lives, but doesn't it seem a little irresponsible to keep something like a Grimm that could potentially break loose and injure or kill a student." Tyler stated.

Professor Port chuckled at this. "Do not fret over that, dear boy. This is a controlled environment. If something like that we're to happen, the situation would be controlled and dealt with easily. He said. Dan and Tyler nodded at this. Port walked over to his desk and reached up above the board and grabbed his blunderbuss-axe.

Tyler then leaned over and began to speak to Dan in a low voice. "So, I'm guessing you've also noticed that the princess is acting peculiar." Tyler said.

"I noticed it at the ceremony, right after Ruby was appointed leader of RWBY. I saw her emotions. Confusion, anger, sadness, happiness. That last one was rare to see in that moment, I think I saw it once or twice." Dan said.

"Hmmm. Obviously she's thinking that she should've been made leader of the team. And I think the way Ruby is acting with her appointed position is irritating Weiss to the point that she is willing to prove as much as she can to the professors and make them think "Hey maybe we should make her leader and not her." Ya'know make them reconsider their options." Tyler said.

"Yeah, and I doubt that that's going to happen." Dan said. As he said this, Weiss walked back in with her combat gear on with her sword in her left hand. She stood on the other side of the lecture hall. The cage that held the Borbatusk was directly in front of Tyler an Dan. 'Let's see what Weiss can do.' Dan thought.

He heard over to the right, the rest of team RWBY was cheering for their fellow teammate. "Gooo, Weiss!" Yang shouted

"Fight well!" spoke Blake.

"Represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted out with her arms in the air. Weiss only seemed annoyed by Ruby's outburst and didn't pay much attention to her other teammate's cheering.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss said.

"Sorry." Ruby said quietly. Dan just shook his head slightly at Weiss. 'She's definitely got to get her emotions and temper in check, or else a certain relationship won't work out.' Dan thought.

"Very well." Professor Port spoke. "Let the match, Begin!" With that, Professor hacked the giant lock off the cage with the axe head of his weapon. The door fell to reveal the Borbatusk. Almost instantly the Grimm shot out of the cage and barreled towards Weiss.

When it was a few feet away from Weiss, she sidestepped and struck at the Borbatusk's flank. Her blade reflected right off the heavy armor that the Borbatusk had naturally. 'She's got to get a clean underbelly shot.' Dan thought.

"HAHA!" Professor Port boomed. "Wasn't expecting that, now were you?" he said.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby shouted

Weiss launched herself forward in a large lunge. When her blade came into contact with the Borbatusk's head, it bounced off and lodged itself in the large, rounded tusks of the Borbatusk. Weiss began struggling with the Borbatusk, trying to get back her sword.

"Hold you approach! I like it!" Professor Port shouted acceptingly.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss." Ruby said. Weiss was about to turn her head and give Ruby a glare or maybe scold her again. But her focus was brought back to the fight when the Borbatusk launched sword across the room. The Grimm then rammed into Weiss, sending her in a small tumble. She quickly controled the tumble and landed on her hands and knees.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port spoke again. Weiss was still on the ground, she already seemed very tired and worn out. She looked up just in time to see the beast charging right at her once more. She rolled to the side and the Borbatusk charged past her. It came to a stop when it hit the front of the desk that Tyler was in.

"Woah!" Tyler said with a slight jump.

Weiss sprinted across the room and slid down to the ground and grabbed the hilt of her weapon. "Weiss! Go for it's belly. These no armor underne-." Ruby was cut off when Weiss shouted at her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She shouted.

'There it goes. She finally lost her cool, again.' Dan thought. The Borbatusk then jumped into the air and began to roll. It rolled until it was a ball of spinning rolled across the room at great speeds. Weiss summoned a glyph and crouched behind it. The Borbatusk bashed into the glyph with a large amount of force. It flipped onto it's back and began to squeal slightly. Weiss jumped into the air and summoned a black glyph that launched her towards the Borbatusk. Her blade impailed the beast straight through the underbelly, and with one final squeal, it stopped struggling.

"Bravo!" Professor Port boomed. "Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant! Class dismissed." he finished.

Dan looked over towards Weiss and saw her walking out the door. She had a heavily annoyed red around her. Ruby then got up and jogged after Weiss, while leaving the others behind. Dan looked towards Tyler.

"We're going to go and listen, aren't we?" Tyler asked.

"Yup." Dan said. "Someone's got to bring the heiress out of the hole she's digging herself in. And it's either going to be herself or us with a rope."

"Why can't we just let her do it herself, and just go on with our lives?" Tyler asked.

"Because by the time that she wants to do that, it would possibly already be too late." Dan said.

"Alright." Tyler said. "We're playing matchmaker again I'm guessing." Tyler said quietly.

"That, and a little bit of peace keeper." Dan said. And with that they walked out the door of the lecture hall.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to find Ruby and Weiss. In fact, they were just around the corner from the lecture hall. They stood against a wall so that they couldn't be seen bu the two girls. It appeared that they had gotten there just in time to see Weiss get some things off her chest.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you?" Weiss said. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?" Ruby questioned.

"That's just it! You have done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child! And you've only continued to do so!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about "Working together", I thought you believed in acting as a team?" Ruby said. She sounded like she wanted to curl into a ball at this moment. And Dan couldn't blame her.

"Not a team, led by you." Weiss said. "I've studied and trained. And quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said. Her footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Dan motioned for Tyler to follow and they walked around the corner. Dan placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder supportively and gave her a small smile when she looked to him.

Another pair of footsteps sounded behind them and they heard a voice speak up. "Hmm. That didn't seem to go very well." Professor Ozpin spoke. Dan and Tyler stepped back, seeing this as a conversation between Ruby and him.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked the headmaster.

"That remains to be seen." he said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I do not consider your appointment of leader to be one of them." He said. "Do you?"

Ruby shrugged slightly.

"Being team leader isn't merely a title you carry onto the battlefield, it is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason to you give others to follow you." he said. Professor Ozpin turned. "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." he said. And with those final wise words, Professor Ozpin walked off.

Ruby walked over to an entrance to one of the balconies and Dan and Tyler followed behind. They saw Weiss standing on the balcony, obviously thinking deeply. Dan placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder once again. "Tyler and I will have a small chat with her, don't worry. And no we won't hurt her. Yet." Dan said. Ruby nodded to this and she began walked away. Dan looked to Hermes who was still on his shoulder. "Go in front of her boy, get her attention." Dan said. The bird bobbed it's head in an 'ok' motion. He spread his wings and flew over to Weiss.

The bird landed in front of Weiss. "On no..." Weiss said as Dan and Tyler walked up behind her. "What do you two want?" Weiss asked. She was still deep in thought it appeared.

"We just want to talk." Dan said.

"If you want to give me a lecture on team work and such, save it. Professor apart just gave me one." Weiss said.

"Well, we don't care. We're going to give you out own as well." Tyler said.

They both seemed very adamant on their decision. Weiss sighed. "Fine."

"You need to control yourself. Your letting you background get to your head, thinking just because that you're the all high and mighty Schnee heiress that you can take control over everything with the flick of your wrist or the snap of your fingers." Dan said.

Tyler continued. "You're at the moment digging yourself in a grave that no one will want to help you out of. Now, that's what were here to do practically. Help you out. We know how you act around your team. How you seem to be trying to push a few away. Trying not to let them know how you truly feel about one of them."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She sounded a bit worried at that moment.

"Do you know what our semblance's are, Weiss?" Dan asked.

Weiss shook her head.

Dan looked to his brother. "I guess we forgot to tell a lot of people, eh?" he said. Tyler nodded in agreement. "Weiss, my semblance is the ability to see someone's emotions. And Tyler's is the ability to read minds." Dan said.

All the color seemed to drain from Weiss's face. "What- No- That's." she was a loss for words.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Dan said.

"Prove it." Weiss said.

Dan and Tyler sighed. They always had to prove this. "You go first." Dan said to Tyler.

"Alright." Tyler said.

"What am I thinking about?" Weiss asked.

Tyler looked at Weiss and concentrated. After a few seconds he sighed. "Your favorite food is lobster bisque. Everyone always picks their favorite damn food." he said.

"It's the first thing that came to mind." Weiss said. She looked to Dan and spoke again. "What are my current... Feelings?" Weiss asked.

it didn't take long. "I see around you, an irritated red, a yellow confused and a blue disappointment." Dan said. Weiss nodded. Accepting that those were her current feelings toward this whole situation. She sighed.

"Alright," she said. "So you know how I feel about Ruby. Fine. What are you two going to do about it? Tell the media? Make me a laughing stalk of the school?" she asked.

"None of those things, that's just not our style anyway even if we wanted to. But what were going to do is help out with your feelings for Ruby, try and make you two a couple. We used to do it a lot, actually." Dan said.

"Well what if she doesn't have the same feelings as I do?" Weiss asked. The brothers simply looked at each other with their faces straight, trying not to show the answer to her question just by the looks on their faces. "You two know, don't you? If you do... Tell me. Now." she said.

"Were not going to tell you Weiss. We think it's better if you figure it out for yourself." Tyler said.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Weiss asked.

Dan shrugged. "Be her friend, be nice to her. Just don't go too overboard with the niceness, though. Take say, baby steps, in your relationship. Try not to be too forward with it and in the near or distant future when you feel that she might also have feelings for you, I say you take your chance and ask. But, again, don't be too forward with it. Just be her friend for now. Also, you should probably apologize in some way for what you said to her." he said.

Weiss nodded. "Thanks.." she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Thank you, you dolt." Weiss said slightly irritated.

It was minutes away from the sky turning dark. "Come on, let's head inside." Dan said. Hermes, who had been silent the entire time, jumped onto Dan's shoulder once more. The three of them walked off the balcony and turned down the hallways. They walked outside of the building and made their way across the courtyard. The street lamps shinned dimly along the cobblestone walkway. They walked into the dorm building and went up to the third level where their dorms were located. When they walked past Team RWBY's dorm, Weiss stopped.

"I think I'm going to go and think for a little longer before I go in." she said.

"Alright. Don't stay out late princess." Tyler said. With that, she walked back the way she came and Dan and Tyler walked into their dorm. Inside they found Elicia working at her desk on some homework and Nico sitting on his bed with a bowl of soup next to his bed. Dan sat on his bed while Hermes jumped onto the headboard. Dan pulled out his textbook from under his bed and did the readings for Port's took him about 20 minutes.

Looking over to Nico who had just finished the soup a little while ago, Dan noticed that he was very hungry. "Where'd you get the soup?" Dan asked.

"Top cabinet in the kitchen." Nico said. Dan walked over to kitchen and reached up and grabbed a can of soup, vegetable soup. Dan shrugged at the random choice and poured the soup into a bowl and placed in the microwave for a few minutes. while it cooked, Dan had a good chance to really look at the kitchen. There was a simple microwave, a mini fridge, a few cabinets and drawers for utensils, plates, bowls, and food. A gas stove with two burners was towards the back of the kitchen as well. All in all, it was a nice kitchen.

The soup finished cooking and he pulled it out of the microwave and walked back to his bed. He sat down and was about to take a bite when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway outside the dorm. Dan stood and opened he door, he looked to his right to see Weiss just walking into team RWBY's dorm. Dan walked out of is dorm and slid down the side of the wall and listened closely. It wasn't eavesdropping or spying. It was helping out a friend. He heard Weiss and Ruby talking inside.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked. the voices were muffled but Dan could make them out.

"I, I don't-" Ruby said. She was stuttering so Weiss edged her on.

"Answer the question." Weiss said.

"Cream and five sugars." Ruby blurted out.

"Don't move. Weiss said. After a few seconds Weiss spoke again. "Here." she said.

"Wow, thanks, Weiss." Ruby said. 'Good, be nice, but don't be too nice.' Dan thought.

Weiss spoke again. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate, and friend, you'll ever have. Good luck studying." She said. "That's wrong by the way." Dan shook his head with a smile when she said that.

Dan moved back towards his dorm and stood by the door with his back against the wall.

He heard RWBY's dorm open up and Weiss continued to speak slightly. "Hey, Ruby?" She said.

"Yeah." Dan heard.

"I always wanted bunk-beds as a kid." Weiss said. She closed the door to her dorm and turned to see Dan standing there. She looked confused but nodded. Dan gave her a slight thumbs-up with a smile. He was about to walk back into his dorm when he asked.

"Bunk-beds?" He turned to see Weiss was no longer standing there. 'Another time.' Dan thought. He walked back into his dorm and gave Tyler a nod. In which was returned with another nod. Dan on his bed and ate his soup. He gave Hermes a cracker from his bag at one point and the macaw nibbled on it slightly, holding the cracker in it's right talon.

After he finished the soup he brought the bowl into the kitchen and placed it in the small sink. He walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom and changed into his night clothes. Walking back out he placed his uniform in his drawer and sat down on his bed. The others were also getting ready for bed as well. Dan quickly gave Hermes a quick pat on the head and laid down in his bed.

Dan closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was chapter 6. I'm trying to figure out how I will handle the Jaunedice/Forever Fall parts of the story. All I know right now is that it will take a while to think, maybe a day or two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and rememeber to review, favorite, follow, etc. Thank you, come again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hardships Arise

**AN: Hello again all. I hope your all ready for the next chapter. This chapter follows the story line of Jaunedice Parts 1 and 2. I was originally going to put Jaunedice and Forever Fall into one chapter but I decided against it. It probably would have taken me all weekend. A big, huge shout out goes towards Shattered Spectre. He beta-read this chapter which is why the grammar is better than previous chapters. I would also like to thanks you all for 10 followers and 7 favorites. So please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Weeks passed, time went on. The group of friends consisting of teams DENT, RWBY and JNPR were a close bunch. They trained, studied, chatted, and even gamed together a few times.

Dan and Tyler watched from a distance as the relationship between Ruby and Weiss grew from being acquaintances to being some of the best of friends. Sometimes, if Weiss ever needed a tip or two, she would come to Dan or Tyler for a bit of advice. After the first few times that she did this they informed her that soon, Weiss would start needing to make the decisions on her own. She didn't like it at first, and she even tried to bribe them a little, but she soon accepted and understood their motives.

Dan also began to see that between the teams, some other stronger feelings began to arise. He wouldn't want to point them out instantly, but he certainly saw the feelings growing stronger.

Things seemed to be going well for the group of teams. Rumors began to spread that they were, at the moment, the three best teams of the first years. That surprised a few of them. Not so much for some others though. Their grades had been some of the best in their classes. And their fighting skills were superb, except Jaune's, who could improve with time.

It was one day in Sparring Class with Professor Goodwitch where some more problems began to arise. The class had been going on for a while now, and it was Jaune up against Cardin, the leader of team CRDL. Jaune was horribly outmatched in this situation. Cardin had a larger, heavier weapon than Jaune's sword and shield. He hefted a large mace over his shoulders. It was gray, the same color as his armor. The same armor with the giant bird (which Dan concluded was conveniently a cardinal) that was morphed into it.

This spar alone was around five minutes long at the time. The entire room was dark except for a spotlight that gave Jaune and Cardin enough light to see each other. Cardin didn't look tired at all, while Jaune was panting with his head down and his swords tip was imbedding itself into the ground. Dan stole a glance to his left and saw Pyrrha looking at her scroll. Jaune's aura levels were in the yellow and would soon be in the red. Jaune was though guy, but Cardin was just too much for him at the moment.

Dan looked back towards the stage and watched the battle continue. Jaune picked his head up, while still looking out of breath, and hefted his sword. He charged at Cardin with a loud battle cry.

"_You've gotta stay on the defensive, man._" Dan thought.

Jaune brought his sword up in a huge arc and swung it towards Cardin. Dan could see the smirk on Cardin's face from in the stands as he easily sidestepped the attack and swung his mace into the shield of a surprised Jaune. The shield flew off Jaune's arm. It slid and disappeared somewhere off stage. Jaune saw that he had no time to recover his shield and he gripped his sword with both hands. Jaune, once again, brought his blade up in a wild arc.

The sword was about to hit its mark when Cardin brought his mace up, the shaft of it blocking Jaune's attack. They began putting pressure and strength onto each other's weapons. Cardin easily had the upper hand as he pushed Jaune's blade back toward him. They exchanged a few words that were not heard from Dan's position but he was able to read Jaune's lips, clear as day. "Over my dead b-" he was about to pronounce the last of his retort when Cardin kneed Jaune in a place that made Dan flinch slightly. He saw Nico to his left flinch slightly as well.

While Jaune was on the ground, Cardin lifted his mace up and above his head. Cardin looked down at Jaune as he was about to strike. Suddenly, all the lights in the auditorium switched on.

"Cardin, that's enough." Professor Goodwitch spoke. She walked onto the stage in between the two boys. Looking to the left, Dan saw displayed on a holographic screen that Cardin's aura meter was still full. While on the right, Jaune's had reached the red. There was some minor clapping and cheers around the auditorium that quickly quieted down.

"Students, as you can see, Mister Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." She spoke to the class, some nodding in response. She turned her head over to Jaune, who was still on the ground in slight pain. "Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you understand when it is right to formulate an attack, or when it's time to move to a more, defensive strategy." She said. Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at his aura meter. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?" She said in slight disappointment, and with a tinge of pity. She turned back towards the crowd and spoke in a more cheerful voice.

"Remember, students. The Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale soon. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She said. After she spoke her last word the bell rang and students began to file out of the auditorium. Jaune was still sitting on the stage, his head hung low. Eventually he stood and walked with the rest of the group. It was finally lunch time.

* * *

It was the only time of the day where the group of twelve all sat together at their usual table in the large cafeteria. There were various lunches spread along their table for the students. Dan had his usual burger and root beer. He took a bite into it as Nora told a story from a very odd dream. At the moment, Blake, who was reading two books at once, was to Dan's left while Tyler, who also had a burger, was to the right of him. On the other side of the table, Nico, who settled with a muffin, sat to left of Ren with Elicia sitting to his left, whilst eating a garden salad. Nora spoke about her dream as if it actually happened, and at some points, it did seem like it.

"So, there we were, _in the middle of the night_…" She said. She put a lot of emphasis in the last word.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by ursai." She said. Elicia tilted her head towards the orange hair girl and listened intently, somewhat interested in the story. Yang appeared to be enthralled in the story as well, her lilac eyes were filled with wonder.

"They were beowolves." Ren corrected, sighing with displeasure.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted while standing slightly out of her seat.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien in selling ursa skin rugs." She finished her tale with a large accomplished smile, as if the lien was sitting in front of her as proof.

Ren sighed. "She's been having is recurring dream for nearly a month now." He said. He was holding a mug of coffee in the palm of his hand.

Pyrrha then spoke up, looking toward her slightly sulking leader who was shifting food around his plate.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Jaune brought his eyes away from his plate of food and looks up.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, why?" He asked.

He was trying not give away the fact that he was really upset, but everyone else could see right through it.

"It's just that you seem a little... Not okay." Ruby chimed in, also having slight concern for the blonde boy.

The others appeared to agree. Almost all eyes at the table were focused at Jaune at the moment, even Blake put down her books to listen. The only one who didn't seem to be paying attention was Weiss, whose thoughts were off somewhere else as she filed her nails.

"Guys, I'm fine! Seriously, look." Jaune said unreassuringly as he gave a thumbs up and a nervous laugh. Dan raised an eyebrow at the lack of confidence in Jaune's laugh. He didn't need to activate his semblance to know that Jaune was lying, trying to not to draw attention to himself.

There was heavy laughter from a few tables over. Dan turned his head and saw team CRDL, picking on yet another Faunus girl. She had long chocolate brown hair and atop her head were two large rabbit ears. She wore the regular female school uniform. She looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole in hide. But at the moment she was surrounded by the brutes of CRDL. Dan thought about where he had seen her before, then realized he had a few classes with her, and her name was Velvet Scarlatina.

Pyrrha spoke again, trying to get her leader to open up to her and their friends. "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." She said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just like to mess around, ya'know, practical jokes." Jaune said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"He's a bully." Ruby said plainly. Straight and to the point.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Nico said. Dan agreed with him fully.

"Oh, please." Jaune said. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me." He said with another nervous laugh. He made air quotes while he said "bullied".

Dan brought up his hand and started counting on his fingers the times Cardin bullied Jaune.

"While walking to history the other day, Cardin knocked all your books out of your hands and all over the floor." He said, one finger raised.

"Walking into Grimm studies last week, Cardin walked past you and activated your shield while it was in the sheath. Which broke the sheath and the expanded shield which wedged you in the doorway."

Another finger raised.

"While being assigned our rocket lockers, Cardin shoved you in one of them, locked the door, implemented a set of codes, and rocketed you off of school grounds. Shall I continue?" He said with a third finger raised.

Jaune stared blankly at Dan for a moment, obviously recounting the events that had happened. "I didn't land far from the school." He said with yet another nervous laugh.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

Nora then stood from her seat with a smile on her face, she always seemed to have a smile on her face. "Oh! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" She shouted.

"Now _that_ is an idea." Tyler said with enthusiasm.

"Guys, really, it's fine." Jaune said while standing up with his tray in hand. "Besides, he not only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." He said.

From across the room, they heard a yelp of pain. "Ouch, that hurts!" Dan looked over and saw Cardin and his goons laughing as Cardin gripped one of the ears of the rabbit Faunus. "Please stop." Velvet said pleadingly.

Cardin continued to laugh as he spoke to his goons. "See, told you it was real." Cardin said.

"What a freak." said one of the other members of CRDL. More laughing erupted from the four as Cardin let the Faunus go. She speedily walked out of the cafeteria.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said. "I can't stand people like him." She said in a disgusted voice.

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"Amen to that." Dan said as he took one final sip of his drink.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said. They watched as Jaune made his way out of the cafeteria. He still had a slight sulk in his step.

Dan looked to the clock on the wall and saw that lunch was about half over. "Well guys, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I've got to go and study a bit. I'm heading to the library. See you later." he said. He got up and put his tray away. He was about 10 feet from the door when he heard a voice call out towards his direction.

"Hey! Where you going, Danny Boy?" The voice said. Dan stopped dead in his tracks. He heard Tyler back at the table choke a little on his burger. Elicia and Nico had shocked and worried looks on their faces. The others at the table had a confused look that just said 'why is that so bad?' Then they looked over in the direction of Dan and saw that he had stopped in his tracks, standing as still as stone.

"Uh-oh." Ruby said.

"Uh-oh is damn right." Elicia said.

Dan began to turn around slowly. When they were able to see a clear view of his face, his left eye was so red it could have been on fire. His face was expressionless. There appeared to be no other emotion emitting off of him other than anger. The person who said those words stepped towards him. It was Cardin, ready to pick another fight.

He was followed by his teammates, they all had smirks on their faces as if they just won a large battle.

"What did you call me, Winchester?" Dan asked, but you could hear the hostility in his voice. Cardin was treading on some mighty thin ice, and he was swinging his mace at it, making it worse.

"I called you Danny Boy, you heard me." Cardin said.

"Don't call me that." Dan said dangerously. Those were two words he never wanted to be called again. He hadn't heard them in years, and the last time he heard them, it didn't end well.

"What's wrong, Danny Boy? Don't like being called 'Danny Boy', Danny Boy?" Cardin asked, pushing Dan closer and closer to the edge of losing it with every time.

"Um, if you guys don't want this to end badly on your part, I suggest you walk away" Tyler said. Cardin and his goons didn't move an inch.

Dan stood there. The red in his left eye growing greater and greater in color. Showing that he was almost at the breaking point. The ice was at its melting point.

"I don't think he likes being called 'Danny Boy', guys." Cardin said while looking towards his teammates. The ice broke when Cardin wasn't looking.

Dan surged forward with an aura enhanced jump. He brought his arm back right as Cardin turned his head. With a quick swing, Dan's fist made contact with Cardin's cheek. The aura within the punch made Cardin fly back twenty feet, leaving his teammates completely stunned. Dan stood and looked at Cardin who was trying to pick himself up off the ground. Dan reached down towards his right thigh and bright Dolor out of its holster. He quickly flipped it around and the tomahawk head popped out of the grip. The red in his eyes burned greater than ever as he began to walk towards Cardin.

Tyler shot up out of his seat and jogged over to Dan to stop his advance. He blocked Dan and made him stop when he was 10 feet away from Cardin. "Dan! Dan! Let it go! He's not worth it. You can have your way with him later. Someday, but not today." Tyler said.

Dan looked at Tyler. "He called me that! He can't call me that. No one can call me that." His voice was filled with anger and pain. Tyler just looked towards his brother and stared at him. Dan finally breathed out and turned. He flipped Dolor back into its revolver mode and slid it into the holster. "I'll be in the training room." he said. He walked out of the cafeteria quickly, knowing there were eyes painted onto the back of his head at the moment. Tyler sighed and sat back down at the table.

"I never thought I would see him like that." Phyrra said.

"It's happened once before, in Signal." Elicia said.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Well, someone called him that back in signal. He was an arrogant jerk like Cardin. One day he decided to mess with Dan. And what better little nickname to give him than the thing all people named Dan hate being called. Danny Boy." Tyler said.

"I remember hearing that story while in signal. Apparently the bully didn't look good afterwards." Ruby said.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, Dan only got a 5 day detention. There had been so many complaints about the kid that when the kids parents wanted to take it to court, dozens of people from Signal started saying so many things about the times that he bullied someone. And this was the time that Vale was cracking down on bullying. So, by the time the list of complaints were complete it was a huge list. After the court case, Dan was claimed with self-defence while the bully got 16 years jail." Tyler said, remember the time as if it were yesterday when it was really their third year of Signal.

"What happens now then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, either, one, Winchester comes to his senses and stops picking on people. Two, he does the exact same thing as that other kid in signal and tells the school and he gets a punishment instead of Dan. Three, Dan is the only one who gets in trouble. Or, four, he does nothing and nothing happens." Nico said. "My money is on option four." he said.

"So, why exactly doesn't he like being called 'Danny Boy'?" Yang asked.

"I think that is a story that he should tell you guys, but I wouldn't ask him anytime soon. Let him blow off steam first, then if you're truly interested, you can ask him." Tyler said.

There were slight head nods in agreement. Tyler looked to the clock and sighed.

"Well, we gotta get to class. Don't worry about Dan, he's got off for the rest of the day." he said while standing. "Come on, guys. We got dust chem." he said. With that, the three-fourths of team DENT walked out the door of the cafeteria. They stopped off at their dorms, expecting to see Dan there, but no dice. Worried, they changed into the school uniforms before heading to their classes.

* * *

The next day came fast. Dan had cooled off and was back to his usual self. He acted as if nothing ever happened what he wanted it to stay that way. Nico had been right and option four had happened.

At the moment, Dan was in history class with a few of his friends. He sat to the right of Blake. Tyler was also in the class and he sat to the right of Velvet.

Dan also currently had Hermes on his shoulder. The macaw was either cleaning his feathers or just glancing around the room. He was always quiet during a lecture, so that was an upside. At least he never defecated on Dan's blazer while in class.

Professor Oobleck was a strange man. He had crazy green hair that shot up in all directions. He had thin glasses that you couldn't see his eyes through because light always seemed to be reflecting onto them. He always wore a white dress shirt that was half tucked into his pants dress pants and the collar was always standing straight up. He also had a yellow tie that was half off and extremely loose. He drank so much coffee that he shot across the room every few seconds. Your head was always moving as long as you were in his class.

"Yes! Yes! Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He spoke with great speed as he whacked the island of Menagerie with a long pointer. Dan was hurriedly taking notes on the important things that the professor talked about. He had to take notes incredibly fast or else he would lose track of what he was writing and be left with useless, half-finished notes. Professor Oobleck took another sip of his current cup of coffee.

"Now! While this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that are relatively recent events. Why, the, repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he took another sip of his coffee. Probably number three now. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated on your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asked.

Few people in the room raised their hands. One of them was Velvet who was sitting in the front row next to Tyler. Dan could tell that there were some in the upper rows who raised their hands because he heard the shuffling of bodies as they moved their hands up.

"Dreadful! Simply, Dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." he said. He took another sip of his coffee. "I mean- I mean- I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now! Which one of you young scholars can tell you what _many_ theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" he asked with so much enthusiasm. Dan heard someone's hand raise just behind him. "Yes?" Professor Oobleck said.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said behind him.

"Precisely!" Professor Oobleck shouted. "And! Who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Dan heard a small surprised voice over to the left of the room. "Hey!" the person said. Oobleck instantly shot over to the voice.

"Mister Arc! Glad to see you're finally contributing to the class! Excellent, excellent!" Oobleck exclaimed. "What is the answer?" he asked.

"_Oh boy. He has no clue, does he?_" Dan thought. He couldn't have been more right.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage of the faunus had over that guys stuff was..." Jaune stunned his gaze slightly to the left. Dan followed it and saw Pyrrha making hand gestures, trying to help Jaune towards the answer. Finally Jaune said. "Uh...Binoculars!" Jaune shouted with confidence.

There was slight laughter throughout the room, announcing his answer was wrong. Professor Oobleck looked very unamused though as he took another sip of his coffee. "Very funny, Mister Arc." Oobleck said as the laughter in the lecture hall died down. "Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" He said. Cardin was still laughing slightly at Jaune's ridiculous answer.

When he finished laughing he spoke, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's an understatement." Dan said. Receiving a few laughs from his friends.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No." Pyrrha said. "I have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." She said. Cardin seemed to growl from across the room in frustration.

Blake continued. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." She said.

Dan finished the mini-lesson. "His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured some time later." he said.

"Perhaps if he paid any attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said with a smirk. Dan couldn't help but smile at what Blake had said. Cardin growled once again as he stood.

"Mister Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said with disappointment in the boy as he moved toward Jaune, who was cackling in the front row over Cardin's embarrassment. Oobleck shot out in front of him once again. "You and Mister Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He said. Dan heard a groan from Jaune.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Eventually the bell rang and everyone stepped out of the lecture hall. Dan and Tyler didn't stick around for long since they decided to just head back to their dorm. It was getting late and the sun had already gone down when they got back to the dorm. They found Nico and Elicia finishing up their assignments. Dan and Tyler figured it was a good idea, so they took on their own work. Dan sat on his bed while Tyler walked over to a desk. Hermes flapped off of Dan's shoulder and onto the head board of his bed.

After the homework was finished Dan wasn't that hungry. He didn't make anything to eat and he changed into his night clothes in the bathroom. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw his teammates were also finishing up in their nightly routines and were getting ready for sleep.

Dan landed on his bed and fell asleep soon after, little did he know about the things he would learn tomorrow. Many hardships were arising.

* * *

**AN: There you go, guys. That was chapter 7. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I certainly enjoyed writing the part of Cardin getting punched. It will all be explained later on as to why Dan punched him. I pulled an all-nighter typing this up. Finished it in the morning, Shattered Spectre revised it this afternoon, and it was posted in the evening. Glad to see so many are liking it. Until the next chapter, thank you, come again.**


	8. Update!

**Hey all! There will not be a chapter of A DENT in Beacon this week. But I have good reason. I have a new story that's in the works that will hopefully come out shortly. It is currently in the hands of my Beta reader, Shattered Spectre. I'm sorry if you are disappointed that there won't be a chapter but don't panic. Here will be an chapter coming out next weekend. It will be the Forever Fall arc, of course. After that I will go on a pattern between my new story (still trying to think of a title for it) and ADiB. **

**After the Forever Fall arc, i'll be doing 2 filler chapters. One of them will be character and relationship development, the other one just for shits and giggles. After those I'll the The Stray/Black and White chapters, thus ending the canon portion of the story. The the action will really kick in, and some ideas that i've had while planning this story will come into play. **

**Once again, I'm sorry that there is no chapter for ADiB this week. But look forward to the next chapter, next weekend.**

**Also I would like to thank you all so, so, so much for 1,000 views on this story. That may not like a big number compared to other stories that others authors have posted, but I like that number a lot at the moment.**

**I think I should apologize in advance in case the next chapter is delayed slightly. I kinda got a new game and it's been really... Enthralling *cough cough* TitanFall *cough cough*. **

**So, I hope you guys will be looking forward to the next chapter of ADiB. And when I get the new story out later, I hope you guys will enjoy that as well. **

**Thank you, come again.**


	9. Chapter 8: Messes

**AN: Chapter 8! Hey guys, so I have here for you, the next chapter of A DENT in Beacon. This may not be the best chapter I have ever written, but I gave it a shot. Shout out to Shattered Spectre for beta reading, once again. You rock dude. I also have another story out, in case you haven't read it yet, it's called Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way. So if you haven't, go read it and give it some love, or hate, I don't mind either. But I like love more. Anyway, getting off track. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter for this story, enjoy!**

* * *

Dan woke out of his bed and stretched his arms. He noticed how he wasn't the first one up today and saw that Elicia was sitting on her bed reading, Nico looked as if he just got out of the shower, and Tyler wasn't in the room, possibly getting breakfast in the cafeteria.

Hermes' wings flapped off to his left and suddenly, said macaw was sitting on Dan's head. Hermes poked his head down so his head in Dan's line of sight.

"Hello!" the bird squawked.

Dan patted the birds head lightly. "I seriously need to teach you something to say other than 'hello'." He said.

"Cracker?" the bird squawked.

Dan sighed. "It's a start." he said. Dan began to move but the bird was still sitting on his head. Dan took note of this and began to shake his head side to side. The bird squawked and flapped its wings in protest until it flew off his head and onto the chair of one of the desks in the room.

"Morning guys." he said to Nico and Elicia.

"Morning." they said in unison.

Dan got his school uniform out of his drawer and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. After that he brushed his teeth and hair and walked out of the bathroom.

When he got out he saw that Tyler was once again in the room. Tyler gave Dan a nod, he returned it with another nod.

Today they all had Professor Dexter who was an expert in aura and semblance use. They knew they had few members of teams JNPR and RWBY in the class with them. Dan grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the kitchen, grabbed his notebook, and got ready to go with his team. Hermes flapped up onto Dan's shoulder and sat there.

"Let's go." Dan said. The rest of his team nodded and walked out the door of the dorm. Dan closed the door and locked it with his scroll.

He turned to see the members of team JNPR walking out of their dorm. Nora and Ren were talking amongst themselves, but Jaune and Pyrrha were a different story. Pyrrha looked angry and wouldn't look at her team leader. She stood as far away from him as possible and had a mixed look of feelings on her face. Jaune just looked sad in general.

Dan activated his semblance in order to see what exactly they were feeling. Pyrrha was surrounded by an angry and annoyed red. Which had some small traces of blue sadness, laced into the red. Jaune was surrounded by two colors of blue, one was a blue which symbolized sadness and the other blue, symbolized regret.

While Ren and Nora had their usual content and stoic colors around them. Dan deactivated his semblance and got a confused look on his face, and a yellow color in his eye. He decided he'd handle it later.

They made their way to the classroom after going through the court yard of Beacon. They walked into one of the lecture hall buildings and turned left. Jaune and Pyrrha were still with them, but they remained quiet and still did not look at each other.

They walked upon a lecture hall and found the name of the professor inscribed on the door. Dexter G. The plaque read. The six of them walked in to see that class was about to begin. Ruby and Weiss were sitting in the front of the center row. Dan nodded and waved to the two of them and walked up to the second row of the center.

All of team DENT sat in the second center row. Dan looked down and saw that Jaune and Pyrrha were on separate sides of the room. Pyrrha in the front row of the left side, sitting alone and Jaune was sitting in the front row of the right side, sitting next to... Cardin?

Jaune was sitting next to Cardin Winchester. The very student who had been picking on Jaune since the beginning of the year. Dan looked at the rest of his team and saw that they were equally confused.

In the front of the room, a clink was heard from the desk of the professor. He had just placed down his coffee mug and was staring at the class. He had short bright orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a black blazer with an orange sweater under it. A pair of reading glasses was tucked into the neck of the sweater. He had long black dress pants on as well. His black dress shoes looked freshly polished.

On the front of his desk was his weapon, mounted on a shining piece of wood. It looked like a large grenade launcher with a large blade mounted down the side of it. On a piece of gold, it was inscribed the name of the weapon: The Grif-shot.

'Odd name for a weapon.' Dan thought.

"Hello class." The professor said. "My name is Professor Dexter. But Dexter is actually my first name. Professor Grif doesn't have that professional ring to it now does it?" he said.

Students mumbled a knowing response.

"Well then, now that we have that out of the way. I would like to apologize that we are starting this class late into the year. There were some... Issues that needed to be handled at Signal. I don't believe I'm allowed to go into details. Any who, in this class, we will be learning of the different types and varieties of semblance's that are used by huntsman and huntresses throughout Remnant. And how one's semblance can change and enhance in power or use." He stated. "We will also be learning how to control our auras and use them for greater amounts of time without draining it until the point of exhaustion. And how our auras get their color tints"

Some students nodded as a response. Others began taking down notes.

"Now, I say we hit the ground running and learn of some of your semblances. I shall pick one of you at random and you will come down here and give us a demonstration." he said. He picked up a clipboard and scanned the names of students that were present in the lecture hall. "Would a Mr. Nico Darius please come down and stand before the class." he said.

Nico sighed next to Dan and got out do his seat and walked down the stairs. He stood in front of the professor. "What is it you would like me to do, sir?" Nico asked.

"First, tell us what your semblance is." the professor said.

Nico nodded and turned to the class. "My semblance is invulnerability." Nico said.

"Would you like to give us a demonstration?" Dexter asked.

"You got anything like a piece of wood or something?" Nico asked back.

The professor walked over to a closet that was on the side of the room and opened the door. He must have been asked for things for demonstrations a lot because there were a multitude of things that were in the closet. The professor took out a wooden 2x4 and closed the door again.

"Will this do?" the professor asked.

"Yup." Nico said as he nodded.

The professor walked back over to Nico and prepared to swing the 2x4. "Ready when you are." Dexter said.

Nico nodded and became stiff as stone. No parts of his body moved. It even looked as if he stopped breathing. Then, the professor brought the board over his head and back down atop of Nico's. The board shattered and splinters covered the floor. Nico deactivated his semblance and began to move again. "Didn't feel it." he said. There was some applause that came from the students.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Mr. Darius." Professor Dexter said. Nico walked back up to his seat and sat down. "Now class, Mr. Darius has one do the more confusing semblance's out there. Now you may be asking, 'why is invulnerability a semblance when our auras can practically do that for us, without having that semblance?' Well, the invulnerability semblance is basically having a super enhanced aura. The only down side of the semblance, is that when it's activated, the user will become unmovable. I'm sure that that has been an issue in past spar's, eh Mr. Darius?" he said.

"Quite so, professor." Nico said.

"Well, don't worry. Because over time, as people have this semblance and we study the changes and adaptations that the semblance goes though. Your semblance over the years will grow in strength as well as your aura. And there have been some cases in where the semblance had been activated and they were able to move body parts. Nothing special though, cases have been that they were able to wiggle their toe or turn their neck. Only one person had been able to gain control over their fullright arm while using their semblance." the professor said.

Nico grinned and nodded.

"Now, who shall go next?" the professor said as he looked to his list of students. He check off Nico's name as he went through it. He then hovered over a name that would have been interesting. "Miss Schnee, why don't you go next?" He said.

"Yes, Professor." Weiss said as she stood out of her seat and walked in front of the class, her back straight as a twig and her head held high. "My semblance is the ability to form glyphs that will aid me or others in battle." she said promptly.

"Demonstration?" the professor asked plainly.

Weiss nodded. "Of course." she said. She raised her right finger up and twirled it a bit. As she did this, a glyph formed under her feet. She flicked her wrist slightly and the glyph raised her in the air. There was slight applause from the class again. She deactivated the glyph and fell to the ground in a crouch and stood up. She walked back to her seat as the professor gave her a smile.

"Well done, Miss Schnee. Glyphs are another intricate type of semblance. There are some different types and colors of glyphs. There is a cyan blue one which can be practically used as a shield and will be impenetrable. A black one which is used to launch a person or object with excellent power and accuracy. There is a light blue glyph that has the power to defy gravity and physics at some points. There is a glyph that I guess you can say is rainbow colored. And finally there is a white one which gives the user an incredible burst of speed, but only short bursts." the professor said.

Students took down notes in their notebooks, even Dan who almost never took notes wrote some down.

"Now, Miss Schnee, your semblance will over time change as well. You will be able to use your glyphs to an even greater advantage. In the future, you will be able to change the shapes of your glyphs. I understand that you already have the power to change their size for the needed situation." he said.

"Yes." Weiss responded.

"Excellent," Professor Dexter said. "There was a time in the past in where a userhad been able to form a glyph large enough and molded it's shape until the user had made a large dome out of glyphs and saved him and his team from an onslaught of nevermore feathers." he said.

"Few glyph users in the past have actually been able to form their glyphs around their own body. This would have made the user have an impenetrable suit of armor made out of glyphs. Although the process take a significant amount of aura and I wares out the user fairly quickly." he stated. "It can be done, but only with large amounts of practice and concentration."

He waited at the front of the room for students to finish up their notes.

"Now, we'll do one more and then I have an assignment for you all." he said as he looked at his clipboard again and checked off Weiss's name. He looked down the list and picked out a name. "Miss Nikos, come down in front of the class please." he said.

Pyrrha stood up from her seat and walked down in front without a word. "My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"So you have control over poles?" Ruby asked.

"No, you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss said.

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said under her breath.

"That's correct, Weiss, polarity is the control over magnetism. And yes, I would like a demonstration." Pyrrha said while looking towards Professor Dexter.

"Very well, what do you need for this demonstration?" He asked

"Anything metal." Pyrrha said.

Professor Dexter nodded and went to the closet. He went inside of it and came back out with a metal pipe. Nothing special, just a pipe. He held it in his hands and looked at Pyrrha. "Ready?" he asked. Pyrrha nodded and got ready. Professor Dexter tossed the pipe into the air and Pyrrha raised her hand towards it. Her hand and the pipe each got a deep black tint to it and the pipe was suddenly suspended in midair. She moved her hand and the pipe followed her command. There was, again, slight applause from the class.

She moved her hand downward and the pipe planned in Professor Dexter's hands. "Thanks you for the demonstration, Miss Nikos. Please return to your seat." he said.

"Yes, Professor." Pyrrha said.

Professor Dexter moved back over to the closet and placed the metal pipe back in it. When he came back out he spoke to the class again. "Well, I hope most of you already know the future effects off polarity, but in case you don't, I will explain. Polarity is one of the more common semblance's that can be had throughout huntsman and huntresses. It allows the user of the semblance to control an object, as long has the object has metal properties inside of it, and control it to their whim. In the future, the semblance will evolve into where the user can control the polarity of more than one object at once. A past polarity user that I saw was able to use four swords at once. Two of the, in their hands, and the other two floating around them with use of the semblance." he said.

Students took down more and more notes as he went on. The professor stopped talking at that point, waiting for the students to finish their notes. When they were all done, Professor Dexter began to speak again.

"Now, for an assignment. I would like you all to take the three semblances that we have learned here today and write me a three page essay, one page per semblance, and write down three combat scenarios while using each semblance. The back of the paper that you use will count as a page and if I see that the back of the page is blank, you will receive no credit. Your enemy in each scenario will be ten beowolves and five ursai. You will use your weapon in each scenario as well. I want the assignment on my desk by next class. Dismissed." he said as the bell rang. "Perfect timing."

Students stood out of their seats and made their way to the door. Dan looked to his desk in front of him and saw that he hadn't eaten his muffin at all. He shrugged it off and took a bite out of it. He walked out the door and saw Jaune, walking with Cardin.

Dan tossed his muffin in a convenient trash can and walked faster towards the two. When he got to Jaune he grabbed Jaune's shoulder and yanked him away. He stood him in the hall and looked at Jaune with a serious face.

"What the hell are you doing with Winchester?" Dan asked. "And what is going on between you and Pyrrha?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Don't play stupid with me Arc, tell me what's going on and don't lie, I know when you'll lie." Dan said. "Pyrrha has some really conflicting feelings going on right now, and I have a feeling you're the cause." he said.

"Because I snapped at her! She offered me help and I snapped and I hurt her bad." Jaune said quickly.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not all of it?" Dan asked.

Jaune gulped.

"Tell me. All of it." Dan said.

Jaune sighed. "I wasn't really accepted here. I got fake transcripts and I lied my way here. I wanted to be like the rest of my family and be a hero. Not one of the people in distress. Last night I told Pyrrha this after she offered help and she still offered help and I told her to leave me alone. Cardin heard me from his dorm room and now he's threatening that if I don't do what he says he'll tell Ozpin or Goodwitch about it and have they kick me out of Beacon." Jaune said.

Dan stood there and thought it over. Finally he spoke. "You got yourself in some damn mess, Jaune. I suggest you clean it up, somehow." Dan said as he turned and walked away. Dan decided not to tell anyone of this issue. He didn't want to get Jaune kicked out. Yet.

* * *

A week went by after Dan talked with Jaune. Today was a day where they had gone on a field trip for Professor Peach's Survival Instinct class.

Professor Goodwitch led teams RWBY, JNPR, DENT, and CRDL through the Forest of Forever Fall. Orange, yellow and red leaves floated to the ground from the trees. Students gaped towards the trees, admiring their beauty.

"Yes, Students. The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But, we are not here to site see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die, while doing so."Professor Goodwitch said.

"That's enlightening." Dan said under his breath.

There was some clinking of jars in the back and a slight "don't mind me" whistle. Dan assumed it was Jaune, still being around Cardin and his lackeys.

"Each if you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun." Goodwitch said.

Dan began walking with his team, RWBY and JNPR. He heard behind him as Jaune began to move in their direction, wanting to follow. Then Dan heard Cardin's voice.

"Come on buddy, let's go." Cardin said.

Dan heard Pyrrha sigh beside him as Jaune moved with the rest of CRDL.

"He'll be alright." Dan said.

"I hope your right." Pyrrha said.

The rest of the group made their way deep into the Forest of Forever Fall. They quickly found a grove of trees that had sap dripping from them and they began to collect the sap.

Dan kneeled down to his selected tree and began to collect the sap. There was tons of the sap within the tree. The jar was already half full after five minutes at the tree.

"Is it just me, or do these trees have an unusual amount of sap in them?" Dan asked.

"Why do you think tree sap collecting is such a good business these days?" Elicia said beside him. "There are always unusual amounts in the trees in Forever Fall.

"Never knew that." Dan said.

After another ten minutes, everyone's jars were full of sap. They had to restrainNora from eating all of it though. She had eaten almost two full jars as if they were water.

"So what time are we supposed to rendezvous with Goodwitch?" Tyler asked as he sat against one of the many trees.

"Four o'clock, why?" Ruby said,

Tyler brought out his scroll and looked at the time. "It's 1:30 right now." Tyler said.

"Well I guess we got some time to kill. I think I might climb a tree." Nico said as he hopped up to a tree branch and began to climb the tree.

Dan, meanwhile realized he had some sap on his hand. He brought his hand up to his face and for some reason sniffed the sap, as if it were something he hadn't seen before. When he sniffed, he felt his chest tighten. The smell of the stuff must have affected his asthma.

'Uh-oh.' he thought as he began to suppress coughs and wheezes. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking. When he saw everyone was doing something else, he went around a tree so that no one would see him. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a blue inhaler. He quickly uncapped the inhaler and brought the inhaler to his mouth. He pressed the button and the medicine went into his lungs, loosening them up so that he was able to breathe easily again. 'Thank god.' Dan said in his mind. Dan had hoped no one had seen him, although one person had. A person with vibrant amber eyes.

Dan went around the tree once again. And sat down beside it. When he did, a loud roar echoed through the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Dan stood and took Dolor and Passus out of their holsters. He looked to his right and saw Tyler, still sitting against a tree and had fallen asleep. Dan kicked him slightly. Tyler shot up and had Mortem out in pistol mode.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something's close." Dan said. Dan looked up at a tree. "Nico, out of the tree!"when he said this, Nico fell out of the tree and landed in a crouched position with Tempest in bow form.

Just then, three members of team CRDL, ran from a line of trees. They were looking back as if something was chasing them.

"URSA, URSA!" Russel Thrush screamed. He wasn't looking where he was going and slammed right into Yang. She didn't seem at all fazed by this as she grabbed Russel by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What!? Where!?" She asked him.

He pointed of in the direction of where he came from. "Back there it's got Cardin!" he said as Yang let him go.

Pyrrha then dropped her bottle of sap and had a worried look on her face. "Jaune!" she said.

"Yang, go with Blake and find Professor Goodwitch." she ordered her teammates. The two of them ran in the same direction as the fleeing members of team CRDL.

"You too go with them." she said to Nora and Ren. "There could be more." she said.

Dan turned to his teammates. "Stick together, there could be more where we're heading." Dan said to them. They nodded and the group took off in the direction of the ursa growls and roars.

When they got to the area, they found Cardin Winchester being knocked around by an enormous ursa.

"Oh no." Pyrrha said.

"Ursa Major," Tyler said as they saw the beast "Judging by the size of the spikes on its back and the size of it in general, I'm sure this guy has a hell'uva lot of experience. And is plenty dangerous." he said.

The ursa then stood above Cardin. It brought its claw up for a strike. When it came down, it was blocked by a white shield with two golden crescent moons, molded into the shield. Jaune had intercepted the strike of the ursa to save Cardin. But theursa was strong, and Jaune was beginning to sink downward as the ursa put more and more pressure on Jaune's shield.

Dan brought up Dolor and Passus and pressed the hammers back and was ready to fire. He saw out of the corner of his eye to his left, Weiss was about to strike as well.

"Wait." Pyrrha said.

Dan looked at her confusingly for a second then looked back at the fight. Jaune moved his shield which also moved the ursa paw as well. Jaune quickly brought sword up and sliced the chest of the ursa. The sword came in contact with a piece of its bone armor and it reflected harmlessly of the chest of the ursa, although it did stumble back a bit.

The ursa came out of the stumble easily and brought its paw down, trying to hit Jaune. He rolled out of the way as the giant paw smashed into the ground. As Jaune came out of the roll, the ursa swiped low. Jaune jumped into the air and dodged the paw once again.

Although, while he was in mid-air, the ursa brought around its other paw and slammed it into Jaune.

Jaune grunted as he was knocked back. He flipped back up and charged back at the ursa. He jumped up again and went to strike, but as he was mid-air the ursa knocked him back to the ground. Jaune tumbled and rolled slightly until he stopped and was lying flat on his stomach.

As he got up, Dan noticed Jaune was beginning to look tired. He was starting to breathe heavily. His aura must have been very low at this point, he couldn't take another heavy blow or else he would be done for.

The ursa bounded up to Jaune and stopped in front of him. The ursa let out a large roar once again.

Jaune let out a large battle cry and charged the Grimm once more. The ursa also charged straight at Jaune. Dan noticed that when Jaune was about to strike, his shield was in a bad position. When the paw came down, it would take Jaune's head right off.

Suddenly the white shield became tinted in a dark black and the shield moved into a better defensive position. The ursa paw glanced off the shield and Jaune quickly brought his sword up in a wild arc and sliced the ursa head clean off.

'Damn...' Dan thought. He looked to Tyler, Nico, and Elicia. "Fan out, search for anymore, come back here if you find nothing." Dan said. The other three nodded as they went in separate directions, looking for any leftover Grimm.

"You just used your semblance. Didn't you?" Ruby asked Pyrrha.

"Maybe." Pyrrha said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell him what happened." Ruby said.

"We could," Pyrrha said while looking towards Jaune who was sheathing his sword. "Or it could be our little secret." she said. The three girls walked back to where they were. Dan waited for his teammates by the tree.

He saw Jaune talking to Cardin. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he assumed Jaune was threatening Cardin, telling him not to mess with him, or anyone else for that matter.

When Jaune turned and walked away, Dan walked up to him.

"Damn, Arc. That's a nice, clean kill. Maybe you should stuff the head, ya'know put it on a mantle." Dan said while smiling. His face then turned serious and looked to Jaune. "You've almost cleaned up your mess, there's still a small portion left. I suggest you talk to Pyrrha, privately, when you have the chance." he said.

Jaune thought it over for a second. Finally, he nodded, deciding that Dan was right.

Dan patted Jaune on the shoulder. And gave him a smile once again.

The rest of team DENT made their way out of the tree line and began to tell Dan that they found nothing. "Alright, come on, let's get back to the rest of the group." he said.

They all met up with the rest of their friends and gave Professor Goodwitch a fill-in on what had happened. She let them all go and they all boarded the airship and went back to Beacon.

* * *

**AN: Not my best work, but, I'll live with it. So for the readers who read this and LLTHW, I hope you will like to know that chapter two is currently underway. chute next chapter will be a filler chapter, not sure if I should do the serious relationship builder one first, or the one just for shits and giggles. Eh, I'll figure it out soon. Also happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
